When I'm With You
by hotchfan1
Summary: Lizzie is a powerful witch. She wants revenge. She's waiting for her opportunity to kill Klaus. Elijah met her when she was five years old. He has seen her grow up into a beautiful young lady. Elijah is set on killing his brother with the help of Lizzie. What happens when Lizzie discovers the truth? Pairing: Elijah/Lizzie.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's another story. I wasn't planning on posting this story first but since most of my fics are Elena POV's but at the moment I can't stand Elena. The reason she killed Kol not technically but she was the mastermind so in my mind she did. Yeah I know she did it to protect Jeremy I get it. You know what's the worst part that Jeremy still died at the hands of Silas. If only they had listened to Kol. Probably in a few more episodes I might like her again but not now. Oh one more thing in my stories there's no such thing as a cure and a Silas...too much drama!**_

_**The title of my story is the same title of a song. {When I'm With You by Sheriff} it's a very beautiful song! I don't own anything related to TVD only my OC's. I hope you all like it!**_

_**PS please leave a review!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Days passed and there was no sign of Elijah. Laiza was going crazy not having any news. There was a knock on the door and she got up to open the door.

"I hope you understand how important it was to kill Klaus." Elena said.

"I know how important it is and there's no need to say hello. If that's all you both came to tell me I must ask you to leave."

"Knowing that Elijah doesn't love you, you're still helping him why?" Elena asked and Caroline went red.

"I love him with all of my heart I want him to be happy even though it's not with me. Please leave." Laiza said opening the door for them to walk out and Elijah was getting off the car.

"Lais what's happening?" Elijah asked as he entered the house.

"What's happening? I told you then and I'm telling you again making a deal with this selfish brat was a big mistake and if she really wants to kill Klaus she can do it herself." She replied and looked at Elena. "I hope you realize that the world doesn't revolve around you and you're not the only one who has endured pain."

Elijah got closer to her and hugged her. Laiza was removing her tears. "I'm here Lizzie I haven't forgotten your pain."

Caroline and Elena left.

"Elijah, why did Klaus kill my Dad and Laurie?"

"I don't know. It has been a long day let's take you to bed." He said as he carried her and she was fighting him. "Don't fight me Lizzie."

"Whatever you say." She answered sarcastically.

"That's the Lizzie I know."

He put her in bed and didn't leave her side until she was asleep.

"_Lijah please come! Daddy is dead! Laurie is dead! Please come!" she said._

"_I'll be there as fast as I can Lizzie." Elijah replied._

"_Lijah!" she said getting out of the closet. "The bad man killed Laurie first and made Daddy suffer. He has a weird accent like yours."_

"Lizzie wake up you're having a nightmare."

~TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD~

He shouldn't have left her alone. Elijah heard her piercing cries. He sat in the bed next to her. She kissed him and he felt fire all over his body. She was hurting and he couldn't take advantage.

"Lizzie,"

"Please Elijah just this once time. I'm going to be okay. Please Elijah."

He wasn't that convinced about her assurance but she seemed so sure. He gave in to her wishes. He loved her. He didn't even know when it happened.

The next morning he looked up at her and she was still sleeping and got up to prepare breakfast. He was almost finished when he heard her get up from bed and walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Elijah."

"You didn't tell me."

"You didn't ask." She replied.

The doorbell rang and he went to open it. He didn't really like who it was at the door.

"Lijah who is it?"

"I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal." Damon said.

"Didn't Elena tell you last night but the deal is off. She wants Klaus dead she can kill him herself. Now leave."

"She said leave." Elijah replied.

"Laiza, think about it." Damon said.

"Are you serious?" Elijah asked as Damon left fuming.

"At the moment yes." She answered truthfully.

"What did Elena told you to make you so angry?" Elijah questioned.

"To answer that I would have to tell you something else. Please don't interrupt. Elijah I love you and even if you don't love me back I want you to be happy and…"

He kissed her and he didn't let her finish. He carried her and she giggled. He showed her and told her how much he loved her.

"Lijah, I'm not dreaming right?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No you're not."

"Elijah, turn me." She stated.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's the second chapter! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So you haven't told me what did Elena said to you that made you angry." Elijah said.

He knew that she didn't like his change of topic.

"I'm not answering until you tell me why you don't want to change me!" She said moving closer to him.

"Laiza, my beautiful Laiza you're nineteen years old! You're young you can get married and have children." He said looking away. He didn't really like what he was saying but it was the truth.

She made him look at her. "I don't want to be with someone else. I want to be with you."

"I thought you and Luca."

"No he didn't even make it to first base. Even though you compelled me to forget about you coming to see me after the first anniversary I always knew you were out there. After the compulsion wore off I was angry at you for letting me think that you had forgotten me. That's when I decided to do a spell."

"What kind of spell?" He asked.

"It's one that you won't like. I linked your life to mine. So when you were un-daggered I felt it and that's when I decided to come to Mystic Falls."

"I'm not really thrilled about your brilliant spell and you have been evading my question."

"Fine then she came here demanding answers of why I didn't stop you and to tell me how important it was to kill Klaus like if I don't know."

"Lizzie, I'm sorry you had to take and it wasn't even your fault." Elijah said as he got his phone that was ringing nonstop. "Hello."

"Hello brother, I looked for you but I didn't find you so that means you should be with your witch."

"What do you want Klaus?" He asked as he noticed Laiza cringe.

"Mother wants to talk to us. All of us together." Klaus replied.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said and hung up the phone. "I got to go Lizzie. Mother needs my presence. See you tonight right?"

She made a pout first and then a smile. "Yes who said I wouldn't want to?"

"Don't be so mischievous." He replied as he kissed her. "You're tempting me to leave my family hanging."

"I didn't know I was capable of those atrocities." She said looking innocent.

"Hm." He said getting out of bed and changing. "I'll call you later."

"Bye handsome."

He just chuckled. Elijah remembered the day he heard her at the Grill and couldn't believe his ears.

"_Where's is he?" Laiza asked._

"_I don't know." He replied and Laiza brought more pain to him. "I only removed the dagger and he got my brother and me out of the mansion."_

"_Laiza, Laiza please release him from the pain. He's telling you the truth." Elijah said. "I believe I said to you that I would call you when the time was right."_

"_Elijah, Elijah don't tempt me to hurt you. I believe I had told you that I disliked people playing with my mind just ask Luca."_

"_I'm sorry but it had to be done. I didn't want Klaus to hurt you. Come on let's go and talk privately." He said extending his hand._

_She glared at him and let Damon free of pain. "Lijah, I'm too angry at you!"_

"_I know I figured out that the first time I compelled you."_

He arrived at the mansion and walked to the living room where he could hear the conversation.

"What was so important?"

"Look who's decided to come!" Klaus stated.

"Don't start Niklaus and don't you dare to get near her!" Elijah said in a serious tone.

"Aw don't be so boring brother."

He couldn't believe that his mother was going to throw a ball. She had given them an invitation so they could invite someone. He put his message in the invitation and left to deliver it. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door and see the invitation on the floor.

She smiled when she saw the message.

"What's the answer Lizzie?" Elijah asked.

"What do you think?" She questioned him.

"Hmm that could be a yes." Elijah replied.

"Of course it is! Who would go with you if not me? Are you not coming in?" She questioned.

"It sounds tempting but I have to go back and get the details ready." He answered back.

"Okay suit yourself." She replied and turned around to walk inside the house.

He got her from the waist and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. "See you tonight."

Elijah didn't really want to leave her. She was really tempting him with that smile.

"So where do you think I'm going to find a dress in this funky town, Lijah?"

"I'll send someone later. I have to go now."

"A goodbye kiss wouldn't hurt."

After a few more minutes he left to Klaus mansion to get ready. He sent someone to her house.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol said looking at the mirror.

"Oh you know Kol that I can't be compelled." Rebekah replied looking as they finished with her nails.

"You were off to Elena." Klaus said to Rebekah as he entered the room. "What's wrong with you?"

"Here we go!" Rebekah replied

"You want another dagger in your heart?"

"Again with the dagger threats don't you know another trick?" Kol questioned him.

"Oh go back to looking at yourself!" Klaus spat at him.

"And who are you my father?" Kol questioned him.

"No Kol but you're in my house!" Klaus replied.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol replied standing in front of him.

"Enough! Niklaus come!" Esther said entering the room and turning to leave immediately.

"Elijah, why are you smiling so much about?" Rebekah asked.

"That is not of your business!" he stated.

"Hmm I wonder if it's a she." Rebekah said.

"She's out of bounds." He stated.

"Brother must really love her." Kol said.

Elijah had to control his anger. They had no right interfering with his life business and more for calling her names.

"Leave him alone!" Finn said.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

Laiza felt a happiness she hadn't felt in years. Elijah had sent someone for fixing her a dress and a car to take her to Klaus mansion. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about Elijah and their night together.

She entered the mansion and she felt really nervous but as they made eye contact she relax herself.

"You look beautiful Lizzie!" he stated extending his arm.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said and walked closer to him.

He smiled and put his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"I knew that it had to be a girl." Rebekah said. "Brother, you need to introduce us."

"Laiza, this is my sister Rebekah. Rebekah this is Laiza." Elijah said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you!" Laiza said extending her hand.

"Likewise I'm wondering why you are friendly with me when most people here hate me."

"I think everyone deserves a second opportunity. Besides some people are hypocrites they say one thing and do another."

"Yeah tell me about it." She looked at Elijah. "Mother said it was time."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Elijah retorted.

Rebekah walked towards the stairs. "You want to accompany me?"

"No how would you introduce me? Your witch?" she asked him sarcastically.

"What about my girlfriend?" He questioned her.

She was mute for a few seconds. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am." He replied.

"Oh my I'm not dreaming right?" She replied with another question.

"No." He answered and both of them walked towards the stairs.

"Welcome thank you for joining us you know whenever our mother brings our family like this its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah said. "Tonight's pick is a century old waltz. Please join us in the ballroom."

Elijah and Laiza walked towards the ballroom. "I feel your Mother's gaze on me. I think she knows who I am and your friend the doppelganger seems to look nervous and looking for an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?"

"I don't know."

Few minutes into the song they changed partners. She didn't like the idea of him dancing with someone else. At that moment she felt what he felt and she smiled.

After the song ended Elijah walked to where she was and put his arm around her waist.

"You don't seem to like me dancing with someone else?" She questioned him.

"No." he replied.

"Good neither did I." she replied.

"Hello. My brother's manors aren't good most of the time. I'm Kol." He said extending his hand.

She did the same and he kissed her knuckles. "Hi I'm Laiza."

After a few seconds Elijah and Kol walked away talking about some business they needed to discuss. She was impressed by his family so far the two siblings he met. She didn't know what she would do if Klaus stopped in front of her.

"You have something that draws me to you." Rebekah said as she got next to her.

"I could say the same thing." Laiza said, "but please call me Lizzie."

"She's nothing but trouble." Elena said as she was stopping by.

"You know you're not the right person to be telling me this. You pretend to be someone's friend gain their trust and when they least expect it you stabbed them. Your boyfriend is the ripper. You have two brothers fighting over you and the worst part is that you don't have the courage to tell them that you're having feelings for someone else." Rebekah said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena replied.

"Sure you do Doppelganger. Please don't tempt me to hurt you. The only thing preventing me from hurting you is the deal you have with my Lijah."

"Like if you can." Elena whispered.

"I come from a very powerful family of witches Doppelganger. I have managed to make vampires to commit suicide by getting inside their head."

"Is it like compelling them?" Rebekah asked eyes wide in shock.

"Exactly." She said. "I don't know why you're still standing here meddling in my business."

"Lizzie."

"Saved by my boyfriend please, don't look so surprised." She said rolling her eyes and turned around to see Elijah. "Just tell your Doppelganger friend to back off or I will not stop and you know my temper Lijah."

"We should hang soon!" Rebekah said to her.

"Yeah we should." She replied as Rebekah turned around to leave.

"Elena, I understand my Mother requested to see you."

"Yeah why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything that has been done destroyed this family is a little strange to say the least."

"Do you think that it's an act?"

"It has me asking questions that I thought I would never ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

"Of course I'll find you later okay?" She said walking away.

"What do you think Lizzie?" Elijah asked her.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that nothing good is going to come out of this."

Laiza didn't say that he shouldn't be trusting Elena. After a while she noticed Elena standing alone and with her elbow she let Elijah know.

"So how was my Mother?" Elijah asked Elena as they joined her.

"Intense." Elena replied.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" He asked and there was silence and he looked to where Elena was looking at, his mother. "Elena, should I be concerned about my Mother's intentions?"

"She wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." Elena replied.

Laiza sensed that she was keeping something from them.

"So it's true then. She's forgiven Klaus."

"It's true." She said and left.

Esther started talking about her family back together. Elijah got two champagne flutes one for him and the other one for Laiza.

"Cheers." They both said and drank.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's another chapter! Hope you'll like it. Oh and if anyone is wondering my OC resembles Alexis Bledel same height, tone of skin, and eye color and has auburn hair.**_

_**PS please leave a review!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

She was coming back to him after a trip to the ladies room when he noticed that Damon stopped Laiza and made her laugh. He managed to control his emotions knowing that she would know how he felt.

Mostly all of their guests started leaving. Damon grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. After Damon left she walked up to him with a mischievous smile in her face.

"I can show you that you're the only one." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

He kissed her neck and guided her to his room.

"So what's your answer?" she questioned.

"I thought you would have forgotten about that already." He said looking at her in the eyes.

"Nope not happening." She replied. "I didn't say this earlier but I think Elena was holding back something."

"So I wasn't the only one that noticed but let's not talk about this right now."

"Do you want to continue where we left off?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "Naughty girl."

"It's only for Lijah."

He didn't let her finished what she was going to say and they continued where they left out. The next morning they were woken up by Kol. Laiza hid with the blanket and Elijah chuckled.

"Oh please we all assumed it was more personal."

"Kol out!" Elijah stated.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving."

Kol walked out of the room and he smiled.

"That was embarrassing. I guess this is my clue that I need to leave. I'll call you later." She said as she got up and began to change.

"Okay." He said as he got in front of her. "But I want a goodbye kiss. See you later."

After she left Elijah got ready and walked out of his room and that's when he noticed the sage and knew right that moment that his mother was up to something.

He saw Rebekah and noticed that she was wearing her same dress but didn't comment on it. She already had been made fun my Niklaus and Kol. He asked her about what she thought of their mother being back but she really believed that she was back to bring together her family.

He left the house to go and look for Elena.

"Elena." He said as she opened the door.

"Elijah."

"I didn't mean to intrude I was hoping you might accompany me. I wanna show you something." He said and they got in his car and arrived at the place Elijah wanted to take her. "Forgot how much I missed this land."

"Can't even imagine what it must have been like 1000 years ago."

"You know your school was built over an Indian village where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that there was a field where wild horses used to graze."

"That's incredible."

"Hmm. Come."

"Do you know this place too?"

"I do."

"Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon."

"Elijah, I should probably go home." Elena replied.

"I admire you Elena. You remind me of qualities not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting my Mother the other night you lied to my face."

"It's not true I you that your mother wanted was a new start." Elena stated.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when your dishonest you lied at the ball, you are lying now. Tell me the truth."

"I never wanted this to happen."

"What Elena?"

"We were told that whatever was gonna be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother we didn't know what to think."

"Since her return she said she wants this family whole again."

"When she asked to see me I thought that maybe away to kill Klaus it's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

"She wants to kill us all doesn't she?" He asked and he whispered a curse. "She wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry Elijah I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know one thing I've learned in my time on this earth be careful what you wish for." He said and then with his feet he opened the floor and getting her enter the tunnel.

He left her there and left to look for Laiza. Rebekah was there holding her hand while Laiza cried.

"Lizzie, you need to remove the link."

"What? Why?"

"My Mother has linked us all together to kill us so if one dies the rest die too." He got closer to her in a matter of minutes and with his finger he traced her face. "Please remove it."

"No my link is only emotions. If I had known I would have linked my life to yours but I knew that you wouldn't like it."

"No I don't like it. If I die I want for you to continue your life, get married and have kids."

"No don't talk like that." She said hugging him.

"Mother would never hurt us. She loves me." Rebekah said getting out of her trance. "Elijah, she's our mother."

"She's our mother she did loved us so much so that she made us something abominable."

"Is that why you took Elena? Does she have some hand in this?" Laiza questioned.

"I might be able to use her to stop mother yes but I would need for you to do exactly what I say."

He explained what he wanted her to do deep down he knew that Laiza would want to go with Bekah.

She gave him a kiss. "I'm not ready to let you go just yet Lijah. You gave me your word a few years ago and you need to keep your end of your bargain."

"And I will. Be safe."

Rebekah and Laiza went to the tunnels while Elijah went to talk to the Salvatore's brothers.

"How super specific of you." Damon said sarcastically.

"By 9:07 will be full moon my Mother will have all the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline I suggest you get started."

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

"Going somewhere?" Laiza asked Elena.

"I hope not far." Rebekah said as she walked behind Laiza.

"No wonder why I dislike you so much Doppelganger." She said with venom in her voice. "If something happens to Elijah there's nothing stopping me from hurting you not even your friend Bonnie."

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Elena said.

"You knew what Esther was planning and you still let him drink the champagne." Laiza said.

"You know I'm still wondering why do I feel like I know you?" Rebekah asked Laiza.

"I don't think Lijah has presented me with my whole name. I'm Laiza Ivanova Draganova."

She loved Rebekah's shocked face. "Yes Rebekah I'm who you're thinking I'm their descendant and I have more but right now is not the time."

She felt pain. She knew what was happening her Lijah was in trouble. She watched Rebekah go to the floor and she cast a spell on Elena making her feel like if she was in a vegetable state. She still had few of her senses.

"Elena, not so quickly I want Klaus dead as much as you do but I'm not risking Elijah's life. I've known him all my life even when I was five years old I had a crush on Elijah. I wouldn't let my sister who was ten years older than me to get near him."

"It seems to me like you still are a little jealous." Rebekah stated.

"Aw yes I am. After my Dad's and sister's death he would visit me two times a year for the anniversary of my Mom and my Dad and sister. I wouldn't let my Aunt talk to him it was only my Uncle but only Elijah could put me to sleep."

"Yes that's my brother Lijah."

"Rebekah, I know how much you love your mom but the spell I'm going to do is bad."

"I know it won't mean that it's not going to hurt but you have to do what's necessary."

"I have to go and help Elijah I can't stand being here and not knowing if he's okay." She said as she gave Rebekah a hug and started leaving. "Oh I forgot about her. Be careful."

"Thanks but call me Bekah."

She removed the spell from Elena and left. She might know where they were heading to. She has hiding watching and casting the spell. She noticed the witches leaving and that's when she finished her spell. She saw her fall to the floor and Finn rushed to her side only to say that she was dead. She noticed Elijah look around. She knew that he was looking for her.

Finn moved out of there as fast as he could and that was her cue to get out of her hiding place and ran to Elijah's side. Klaus made a sarcastic remark. She wanted to hurt him but if she did she would be hurting Elijah.

"You killed my pregnant 16 year old sister and you tortured my father to death." She said as she tried to fight the tears.

"Hold your train of thought sweetheart but it wasn't me."

"I'm not your sweetheart! You're making me angry by the moment. So if it wasn't you who was it?"

"When I met you I didn't even know you were a witch! I don't even know who you are." Klaus answered annoyed.

"I'm Laiza Ivanova Draganova." She said.

"Lizzie, would it be possible if you could remove the link?" Elijah asked trying to change the topic.

"I would need blood from each one of you." She replied and looked at Klaus. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"It wasn't me. If I had gone after your family you wouldn't be here." Klaus replied. "I'm wondering if you would be able to do what they did to your father would you be able to remember things that happened that day."

"What are you getting at?" Elijah asked annoyed.

"What I mean is that probably she blocked some memories from that day." Klaus answered.

"I don't know and I don't think I'm ready." She said and looked at Elijah. "Lijah call Bekah before she kills Elena."

"We should try to remove the link before they try to kill one of us in an effort to kill Klaus." Kol added.

Elijah got his phone out. "Rebekah let her go and meet us at the mansion."

As soon as Rebekah got there Laiza started working on removing the link using their blood and within forty-five minutes the link was removed successfully. They all went their separate ways and she was waiting for Elijah to say something.

"I can't read your mind Lizzie. Talk to me." He said.

"What do you think I should do? If it wasn't your brother who was it?" She questioned.

"You know that I found you by accident. I wasn't really looking for the Bogdanova's descendent. He might be right if you try to do it you might be able to remember something."

"Please don't leave me alone go with me."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone." Elijah replied.

Laiza looked for Klaus and found him in his studio. "Klaus, would you want to do it right now?"

"If you're ready." Klaus answered turning around to see her.

"I think I am." She replied.

She began what she remembered of her father's last moments but as she was doing it she felt all of Klaus feelings of anger, hurt and reject from his father towards him and how he genuinely cared and loved Caroline. She saw a side to Klaus that she hadn't expected to see and that's when she remembered who killed her father and sister.

"I remember who killed my family." She said as tears started to come out and Elijah was behind her within seconds.

"How did you do that?" Klaus asked.

"What?" Laiza answered with another questioned.

"While you were doing it I felt how you felt that day. I felt scared and angry." Klaus said.

"I don't know I felt all of your feelings on how Mikael treated you. It's really weird." She said. "Lijah I spent most of my years hating the wrong person."

"Who was it Lizzie?" Elijah questioned her.

"It was his brother. He was the only one that knew that I wasn't going to be home that's why he didn't kill me. You had called earlier that day and said that you were running late. I was hiding because I was playing hide and seek with Laurie when Uncle Jonas arrived." She said as she sobbed into Elijah's chest.

"I'm so sorry. I must leave you two alone." Klaus said walking towards the door.

"Klaus thank you!" She replied.

Klaus gave her a small smile and exited the room.

"I don't understand why he killed him."

"I don't know. What I now know is that he killed Laurie because she was expecting a baby who had werewolf blood in his genes. Lijah no wonder why I didn't want to speak with him or hated him."

"You had blocked that memory and it's only fair that you hated him and not know why. What else did you hide from my brother?"

"Lijah did Klaus really cared for other people's emotions when he was human?"

"Yes he was more open but Father killed that when he turned us into vampires."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's another chapter sorry it took me so long but I had forgotten about posting it. **_

_**PS please leave a review!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

He hated to see her so hurt. Elijah carried her to his room and just as he was lowering her in the bed she kissed him.

"Lizzie."

"Please Lijah."

"Why can't I deny it to you?" he asked as he kissed her.

When he woke up Laiza was still sleeping. He kept looking at her. If she were to die they might as well kill him too.

"Lijah, please stop staring at me."

"You're beautiful." He replied.

"That's definitely some points for tonight."

"What are you planning?"

"I was planning on some crazy idea but I don't want to talk about it just now."

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked even knowingly what she wanted and it wasn't talking.

"You as well know that I want you."

He chuckled and pushed her closer to him. "You drive me crazy but you already know that right?"

"Yes of course."

Two hours later she began to get ready for something she hadn't explained to him but he knew that she would try to communicate with her Uncle. It was driving him crazy that he didn't know what was happening.

"Lizzie, what happened?"

She couldn't stop crying. "He killed my Daddy because Uncle hated Dad for marrying my Mom. He was in love with my Mom and I reminded him that my sister was murdered and that he forgot that her powers would go to the next girl in the family."

He hugged her. "What else did you do?"

"I told him that he could tell that Laurie was pregnant and the baby had werewolf in his genes how could he not tell that Maggie was pregnant. Lijah, using my black magic I removed both his daughters powers."

The doorbell rang and she walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want now?" She asked him.

"Can't I visit you, love?" Klaus asked.

"No. Did you know you're annoying and stop calling me love or sweetheart. I'm nothing of the sort to you." Lizzie replied.

Elijah chuckled. Rebekah walked up behind Klaus.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah you can Bekah." Lizzie replied.

"What's so important that you need to talk to us about Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"There's something you need to see." Rebekah said showing off a video of Elena.

"Come to brag your skills as a torturer?" Klaus asked.

"Look at the images at the wall behind Elena. The Natives tell the story of our family history look at the images at the far wall."

"What is it?" Elijah questioned.

"The natives worshipping at the White Oak Tree." Rebekah answered.

"And we burn that tree to the ground." Klaus answered.

"Look at the markings that precede it that's the Native calendar." Rebekah added.

"This can't be right!"

"The White Oak Tree 300 hundred years after we fled to the old world. There must be a sampling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over Nik."

Lizzie and Rebekah started looking for answers right away. Klaus had left right after Lizzie and Rebekah did. Elijah paced around the living room waiting for Lizzie. He smiled the moment he saw her enter the house. The following day they all met at Lizzie's place.

They made plans on what to do. Klaus and Rebekah were going to look for Finn while Elijah was bringing Sage to Klaus's Mansion. They were going to try and make Sage persuade Finn to look for the white oak tree.

"You stay here." Elijah said to Lizzie.

"But, Lijah!" She started to complain.

"No buts Lizzie." Elijah replied and left.

He knew that she didn't like being left behind.

"Sage could you come with me?" Elijah asked nicely.

"No." She replied.

"I could help you reunite with Finn. Niklaus and Rebekah are on their way to look for him." He replied.

With that it was easier to make her agree and after leaving Sage at the Mansion and Rebekah and Klaus returned with Finn he left to home to be with his beautiful Lizzie who would be angry at him.

He entered the house and felt her anger towards him and he let her know of his fear losing her.

"I don't know what I would do if I lose you Lizzie. You're my weakness." Elijah said.

She ran towards him and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I know what I would do if I lose you." She replied.

"I know." He added.

He kissed her walked towards the room. He wanted nothing more than to love her.

"Nice." She replied.

They were woken up when Elijah's phone began to ring.

"Rebekah, it better be good." He answered angrily.

"He's dead." She replied between sobs.

"Rebekah slow down and breathe. Who's dead?"

"Finn. Finn is dead. Elena and her friends killed him."

"They killed him in hopes of killing Klaus." Elijah retorted.

He knew Finn hated what they were. Elijah didn't trust him but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt to know his brother was dead. They grew up together.

"They have more stakes that can kill us. Stefan came to negotiate the stakes for his brother Damon. Klaus compelled Damon how many stakes were out there."

"How many are there?" Elijah asked.

"They were twelve in total. The one that was used on Finn, the eight Stefan brought and three that the gang has.

~TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD~

She felt his pain, hurt and anger. After a while Rebekah and Elijah finished their phone conversation Lizzie and Elijah where talking about living town when the doorbell rang. They got up from bed to check who it was.

"Oh it's you again! What do you want?" Lizzie asked.

"I need your help." Elena replied.

"Oh sorry can't do that." Lizzie replied.

"Please it's not for me but for Alaric he's going to the dark side. Bonnie said you're the only one that can help us."

"I won't." Lizzie said and walked to the kitchen. Elijah followed her.

"Please do it for me and not for Elena." Elijah said.

"I will do it just because of you." Lizzie said and walked to the living room. "I will help you but I need to see Alaric and I need to change. I'm not presentable."

Lizzie was just wearing Elijah's shirt. She changed and within minutes they were at Elena's house.

"Do you have candles?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes." Elena said and walked out of the room and walked back with nine candles.

"I need six white candles but do you have four black candles?" Lizzie asked.

"No." Elena replied.

"Elijah, can you bring them please? Don't worry I won't kill the Doppelganger just yet."

"Her name is Elena!" Damon stated.

"Please don't antagonize her. She can be dangerous." Elijah replied. "For your sake don't do something stupid you will later regret."

He left in a blur. Lizzie and Elena had started with the wrong foot. She was friendly girl but once you made the wrong comment and you were done.

Lizzie was waiting for him and told Alaric to sit in the middle of the circle in Indian style. Elijah arrived with the candles and she turned them on. She began to chant and got his hand were the ring was. She took the ring off and let it melt in the candle and began to chant again. Few minutes later the candles blew out by themselves.

"What did you do? You destroyed the ring!" Elena said angrily.

"It's the ring that has given him the dark power. He has died too many times with the ring."

"So why did you destroy the ring?" Damon asked nicely.

"There was no way the spirits would let me keep him and the ring at the same time. It wasn't easy but I got help."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"Isabel I believe her name was."

"It's Isobel." Elena said.

"She had a message for you." She said looking at Alaric.

"What message?" Alaric asked.

"She wants for you to be happy. My work here is done. Oh and if you have another of that ring to destroy it. You got more?" She asked.

"Yes but my brother has it." Elena said.

Elijah gave her a quizzical look and she just shook her head there were tears on her eyes.

"No Elijah not in her presence." Lizzie responded.

"What's happening is it Isobel?" Elena asked.

"Not everything is about you!" Lizzie screamed and the lights turned off and the curtains had caught fire.

"Lais, relax! You don't want to do something you later might regret." Elijah said.

"Here you are love! I've been looking for you! Is there a witchy reunion?" Klaus asked.

They all saw Klaus fall to the ground grabbing his head and his body and face going all red and hear a piercing scream.

"Lijah, make her stop."

"Lais, please he doesn't know what's going on. This is not what your Mother wanted for you." Elijah said.

Klaus got up slowly.

"You're lucky you're an Original if not the Doppelganger's house would had a new color on the walls. Make another retort and what you felt right now is not the worst that can happen to you."

"What just happened?" Elena asked nervously.

"Elena, Laiza's parents were witches as in both of them." Elijah added. "Her Mother's side is dark magic. To make it easier both sides of her family are bonded by a promise."

"My family line starts with Nicolina and Milenka. They were childhood friends until a man came and separated them. Nicolina started using dark magic. The feud lasted years until Mama and Papa met and eloped 31 years ago and made a new promise."

"A new promise?" Elena asked.

"Nicolina while using the dark magic made a promise that neither one was going to be happy while the other one wasn't that only another promise but based on real love could break the original promise."

"So how is it that the Originals know about you?" Elena asked.

"They were the witches we were going to use for the sacrifice with Katherine." Klaus answered.

"So what happened with the promise?" Damon asked.

"After they eloped they united their respective families to let them know and in front to them made the new promise breaking the original only proving that their love was real and a year later they had my sister Lauren and I was born ten years later and that's everything I'm going to talk to you about my life." Lizzie said.

"Thank you." Elena said.

"I didn't do it for you." Lizzie said. "Now Lijah can we leave?"

"Yes we can. I've got an idea." Elijah said.

"Lijah, you know I don't like surprises." Lizzie said pouting.

"I know but you'll love this one." Elijah said kissing her.

"Okay." She replied.

Lizzie and Elijah left Elena's place. She really wanted to know but he wouldn't tell her. Elijah didn't even show any emotion. They were leaving town. They stopped at a courthouse.

"Lizzie, all I want is you. Let's get married. The Judge is waiting."

"Yes a million times yes."

It shouldn't surprise her that he could compel a Judge to get them married but she was happy he did. They had just walked out of the courthouse when Elijah's phone began to ring.

"Rebekah you miss me so soon? What? Are you sure? We just got here." Elijah said.

"Elijah, what's happening?" Lizzie asked as he hung up the phone.

"My Mother managed to channel Bonnie and make a vampire. She still wants to kill her children." Elijah replied. "That's not all. Jeremy is on transition to become a vampire."

* * *

_**How's that for a cliffhanger?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I hadn't uploaded the chapter sooner but I kinda forgot. I don't own anything TVD related only my OC's.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"How is he in transition?" She asked.

"Elena tried to keep him away from Mystic Falls and sent him to Denver and Klaus sent Kol to keep an eye on him. On the day that Elena and Damon got there Jeremy had been on an accident and Kol gave him his blood and on their way back to Mystic Falls they had an accident causing Jeremy to die."

"Klaus and his obsession with the Doppelganger is going to end bad." Lizzie said. "How's the Doppelganger?"

"Elena is doing well." Elijah said.

"Don't look at me like that. I can be such a mean person. I don't hate her. I just dislike her cause she likes you. She looks at you like if she wants to eat you." She replied.

"Lizzie, I only have eyes for you. I'm with you."

"I know. We have to go back." Lizzie said.

"No."

"Elijah, I have my grimoires at home. My house is not protected."

They headed back to Mystic Falls. He wasn't that thrilled to go back. They had to stop to put gas when he heard a conversation about Elena being on the hospital because had been on an accident. After putting gas they headed towards the hospital. Elena had suffered a cerebral hemorrhage. He felt bad for her so he told Meredith to give her his blood.

Elijah knew that Lizzie wasn't thrilled by that. He was helping by giving Elena his blood. They went to Lizzie's home and started packing their belongings. Lizzie began to chant a spell to protect the house while he turned on the car when his phone began to ring.

"Rebekah, what news do you have for me?" Elijah asked.

"They, they, desiccated him. Elena and her friends desiccated Klaus." Rebekah said between sobs. "What is she planning on leaving me without family or what?"

"Well, you just have a new member." Elijah replied.

"You and Lizzie got married?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes we did."

They finished their phone conversation and Elijah pressed on the gas pedal. To say he was angry was an understatement. They got to Mystic Falls in record time. The first place he went was to Elena's house.

He heard them talk. Elena was angry.

"Elijah." Stefan said.

"Hello again." Lizzie said from behind Elijah giving him a hug and showing off the ring.

They let them enter the house.

"All we need is to take the stake away from her once she's disarmed, the weapon in my possession, my family will scatter to the end of the world and Blair will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked sitting down in the chair.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of 1000 years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena's able to live out her natural life?"

"We finally stopped him Elijah. After everything that he's done to us I can't just let you bring him back."

"I give you my word Elena. I will not revive Klaus within your, nor even your children's life times." He said. "Perhaps it'll teach him some manners."

"Why should she trust you?" Matt asked walking towards the table. "All you've done is screw her over."

"But know this she could've been dead the instant we walked through the door." Lizzie replied.

"So Elena I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

"Not hello! Did that concussion give you brain damage? His siblings will kill you first chance they get." Damon said through the phone.

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms if you return Klaus body to us Elena will come to no harm. Do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

"No, no, no, no. Did I mention no?" Damon stated.

"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan said.

"Oh come on!" Damon stated.

"Why do you want Klaus's body?" Elena asked.

"He's my brother we remain together." Elijah replied.

"We have a deal." Elena replied.

Lizzie's phone began to ring. She showed him who it was and smiled.

"Hello. You have the wrong number." Lizzie said as she answered the phone.

"_Don't play coy with me young lady. I can still smack you." She said._

He could hear their conversation.

"Well not before I hurt you. Did you need anything?"

"_Watch your language. That's no way to talk to your elders. That he didn't tell but I'll figure out a way to get to him. I've got word that he fancies someone who is she? So how's my Golden Boy?"_

She turned to face Elijah who returned it with a quizzical brow.

"She's blonde and her name is Caroline but she's not as beautiful as you. About that he's actually, how do you want me to tell you?" Lizzie asked.

"_Oh you say it because you love me. Laiza Ivanova Draganova answer me."_

"Okay. Um his Golden Desiccated Boy." Lizzie said it fast enough.

"_He's what?" She asked._

"He's desiccated."

"_Who did it?"_

"The Doppelganger and her friends did it but can we talk about this later? We need to make plans and I have to fill out on some blanks but that has to wait."

"_Okay. Take care. I love you."_

"I love ya oldie." She said and then hung up so quickly.

"You're in trouble." Elijah replied.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"It's none of your business! You had to ruin my plans Doppelganger. Nice move idiot!"

"Lais." Elijah said. "We need to plan what we are going to do and you need to go home and wait for Rebekah. She's going to need for you to be home so she can enter."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Be careful and don't trust the Doppelganger. She likes to stab people on the back."

"I will." He said and kissed her. He gave her the keys of the car.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked.

"Elena, that's too personal for her and she doesn't trust you and I won't break the trust my wife has in me. If she didn't want to say who it was then I shouldn't be telling you." Elijah replied.

~TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD~

She didn't like the fact that he was so close to the Doppelganger. Her phone began to beep letting her know she got a text. She opened the text. _You're my Queen. I love you._ She replied. _You're my King. I love you more._

She got comfortable in the sofa and felt Elijah's sadness. She wanted to be with him.

"Lizzie. I'm outside the barrier." Elijah said called.

Lizzie got up and opened the door. She ran to his arms and was there for him.

"He's gone Lizzie. My little brother is dead." Elijah said.

"I'm so sorry Elijah!" Lizzie replied.

They went inside the house. Elijah and Lizzie talked about Klaus bloodline.

"Lijah, they're alive because he's still alive."

"I'm not following you."

"One of his many tricks he switched body."

"But every witch we have encountered hates Klaus."

"There's one that hates him but she knows that if he dies her Mother does too."

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Yes."

She tried calling Rebekah but she wouldn't answer her phone. Elijah tried again but once again there was no answer. Lizzie's phone began to ring.

"They took her." Damon said.

"Who took Rebekah?"

"Pastor Young did. He took Stefan and Elena too."

She hung up the phone after a few more minutes. That's when it clicked.

"I know in whose body Klaus is." She said. "He's in Tyler's body. You know where to go right?"

"Yes I do. Let's go."

They got to the Lockwood Cellar just in time. Klaus was threatening Bonnie by saying that he would rip Tyler's heart out.

"She told you that she can't. She has been using a lot of dark magic but I can help you."

Lizzie began to chant the spell and put Klaus back in his body. He was angry at Lizzie.

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

"Your Grandmother warned you about using dark magic." Lizzie said. "You tried it once when Jeremy died, when you stopped his heart for the dessication and when you tried to stop Elena's from becoming vampire. If you had done the spell the dark spirits would had probably used your Grams and torture her."

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's just say that I know." Lizzie replied.

"Elena told me what you said about me." Caroline added.

"Well, I'm not him." She said pointing towards Klaus. "I'm not putting someone else over my family. I don't understand why he would rescue you instead of his sister."

"Lizzie." Elijah replied.

"Let's go." Lizzie replied.

They got to the Mansion to drop off Klaus and Elijah packing the few things he had there. She was waiting for Elijah when Rebekah entered the house angry at Klaus.

She heard them fight. She walked to the living room when Rebekah destroyed Elena's blood bags. Klaus walked to Rebekah and just before he did something to her. Lizzie caused him pain again.

"You don't learn your lesson right?" Lizzie asked him. "You're choosing your stupid hybrids over your family! Fine but you'll end up alone!"

The door opened. "Lizzie, stop it."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh fine I will."

Elijah walked up to her.

"Let's go. Rebekah, you want to leave with us?"

"Laiza, wait."

"No. He chose his hybrids over his family well he can survive without his family then. Goodbye Klaus."

"Laiza, why are you so angry?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus, you have two brothers and sister and you're pushing them away. I would give everything to have my parents and sister with me!"

"Lizzie, you got to understand that…"

"It's good to know Milenka that you're in his side. Now I'm leaving bye."

"I'm not taking any sides. Please just listen."

Lizzie didn't want to hear and opened the door. Rebekah and Elijah were just behind her. Rebekah stopped her and just gave her a hug and Lizzie started sobbing.

"I miss Laurie so bad. Sometimes I wonder what the baby would have looked like. What most haunted me was Rick's face when they told him Laurie was dead."

"Lizzie, I don't know how to express my feelings."

"Well, you should start learning." Lizzie replied.

"I don't want to stay alone." Klaus said.

"That's what you've been asking since you prefer making hybrids over your family." Rebekah said.

"We need a fresh start." Lizzie said. "We are leaving if you want to accompany us that is up to you."

"What about me Lizzie? I'm I still your family?" Milenka asked.

"Yes." She said running to her arms. "You're one of the few members of my family I can trust. You're my vampire grandma."

"Is this a family reunion?" Kol asked.

"What did you do?" Elijah asked.

"There was a vampire who was a vampire hunter set into killing us. The only way to kill Blair it was to kill the Doppelganger." Kol said.

"Now she's the thing she didn't want to be." Elijah said.

"Lijah, it was bound to happen." Lizzie replied. Milenka gave her a glare. "What? She's the doppelganger. She's between two vampire brothers! What else did she expect?"

"Why does everyone is bent over backwards to save her?" Rebekah asked.

"Finally someone sides with me! Everything she does to safe her family is justified but if one of us does it we're 'evil.' What makes her any different than us?"

"There's no difference." Rebekah answered. "Well, are we leaving or not?"

"We are." Elijah said. "Niklaus, are you coming with us?"

He turned around to see his house and back to face them. "Yes. Lizzie, you wouldn't mind putting a spell around it?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's another chapter hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"No." Lizzie answered. "I mean I don't mind."

"I just need to pack my things." Klaus said.

They waited till Klaus came out of the mansion and put his suitcase in the truck. Lizzie started chanting the spell and within minutes she was finished.

"Nik, what about Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"She's not my problem. Now can we leave?"

"Yeah." Lizzie answered.

They all got inside the trucks ready to leave Mystic Falls. He could feel how excited she was finally leaving the town. They were halfway out of Virginia when Klaus got a phone call.

"Stefan, what's happening?" Klaus asked.

"There's a new hunter in town he tried killing Tyler."

"How's that my problem? He's not sired to me anymore." Klaus said. "You're all really good at planning on staking people well you do it yourselves."

Klaus hung up the phone. Elijah and Lizzie were impressed by Klaus's unwillingness to help them. Lizzie's phone started ringing.

"We need your help." Damon said. "It's more like we need a witch."

"You have Bonnie." Lizzie answered.

"Well, the bad thing is that we tried but the dude it's too strong for her. He's too strong. Bonnie says that black magic might help." Damon said. "That's not all but he came looking for the Originals intent on killing them all.

Elijah felt her fear of losing him. He immediately grabbed her hand.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked.

"The hunter has Caroline and Bonnie."

"Lijah turn around." Klaus said.

"We are going back Damon."

Lizzie and Damon hang up. She was really scared. The last time he had seen her so scared was when she saw her father and Laurie dead. They arrived again to Mystic Falls to Klaus's Mansion. He got off and walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"I think who the Hunter might be." Elijah said.

"Who that might be?" Klaus asked.

"Do you remember our time in Italy and a certain man by the name of Alexander?" Elijah said.

"Yes I killed him and his four brothers not an easy task."

"He used me Lijah." Rebekah said as she began to cry.

He felt an anger surge in him but it wasn't only hers. They only had few minutes to plan. Lizzie called Damon so they could meet at Klaus's Mansion.

"How did you kill him?" Lizzie asked Klaus.

"I had help of a witch. I don't know what kind of spell she did."

"I know."

Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy arrived. They talked about where the hunter was and they planned every little detail and dot their I's and cross their T's. They headed towards the forest where they knew that the hunter had Caroline and Bonnie.

The hunter was torturing Caroline shooting arrows dipped with vervain. Bonnie unable to do something just looked and screamed. Elijah wanted to rip his heart out. Klaus wanted to cut him in pieces.

Lizzie stopped Klaus and shook her head. Elijah wondered what Lizzie was planning. She was keeping it from him. Elena began to ask and say when to act. Lizzie sent her a wave of pain.

"Wait, I have a plan. I need him to have his guard down and Bonnie might help me with that."

"How?"

"Stop asking Elena and trust me."

"I don't."

"Elena, my wife knows what she's doing. She likes both Caroline and Bonnie all you need to know is to trust her." Elijah said and smiled at what Lizzie was feeling.

He shook his head at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You stay put until I say so." Lizzie said to Klaus. "Elena give me what you brought of Bonnie I need it for her to channel through me."

Elena did what she was told to do. Lizzie began to chant. They all saw him crumble to the floor in pain and screaming. Lizzie gave them the signal. Elijah and Damon picked up the hunter while Lizzie caused him more pain. Klaus simply walked in front of the hunter and ripped his heart out.

Damon ran towards Bonnie and helped her get out of the ropes. Elijah helped Klaus remove the arrows from Caroline.

"Are you alright love?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"Now I am. Thank you! How's Tyler?"

"He's still in house arrest." Klaus answered.

Elijah, Klaus and Lizzie dropped them off at Elena's place.

"Yeah she's sired to you." Lizzie said to Elijah.

"I love you." Elijah replied as they entered his room. "What are you thinking?"

"Lijah, you told me that I could marry and have children."

"Yes I did but I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Well the married is checked."

"Lizzie, you know that I can't." Elijah said.

"What if I told you that I found a way?" Lizzie said. "Don't worry I spelled the room they can't hear us."

"That's not my main concern at the moment. How?" He asked.

"For that I might need to time travel." Lizzie said. "To the time you were human and yes before that wench girl got there."

"It's a crazy plan." Elijah said.

"I know but I really want to but I'll need to be leaving tonight. I need the power of the moon. Elijah, only your family should know where I am. I had to go out of town okay?"

"I'm not on board with your plan but please be safe! Wait." Elijah said as he got her from the waist and kissed her. "You should try making me jealous."

"Oh. You're not going to feel my emotions while I'm away. If everything comes out alright I'll be seeing you next month."

Elijah watched her do the spell. She left behind her cell phone and had changed to clothes from that time. She had just already left and he missed her already. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. Since the day she was born he had tried to keep her safe always having an eye on her watching her every move and now she time traveled. He wouldn't be able to keep her safe. Elijah only hoped that the human originals could keep her safe.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

It was almost morning when she got to Mystic Falls only then it wasn't called that. She really felt awkward by being in that time let alone with the clothes she was wearing. She saw him teaching a boy to do a bow.

She kept having weird thoughts when she felt someone looking at her she looked up and it was him her Elijah. She looked around and panicked.

"Do you need help?" Elijah asked her as he got closer to her.

"I'm new in town. I come from far away. Do you know of a place where I could stay?" She asked.

"Elijah, Father is looking for you and Henrik." Rebekah said as she looked at Lizzie and smiled. "Hi I'm Rebekah and this is my brother Elijah."

"Hi I'm Laiza."

"ELIJAH!" Mikael screamed as he spotted them.

"Father, this is Laiza she just got here and has nowhere to stay. Can she stay with us?"

"She can stay with me." Rebekah added.

"Yes she can but right now I need you. Get Niklaus here immediately!"

"Yes Father." Elijah said and he turned around to face Laiza. "I must leave I see you later."

"Come you should meet Mother. Wait, are you a witch?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Both of my parents are. I mean were."

"I'm sorry!" Rebekah said giving her a hug.

They walked towards Rebekah's home.

"Hi I'm Henrik."

"Hi Henrik I'm Laiza but you may call me Lais."

He smiled. Henrik had inherited Elijah's smile.

"Mother this is Laiza."

"Yes I know. Your Father told me she was going to be staying with us."

"It's only going to be for a few days."

"Oh." Rebekah said.

She began to help them doing house chores. Esther and Rebekah had told her she didn't have to but she felt like she needed to do something.

It was already dark when she met Kol and Niklaus. Rebekah and Lizzie had finished their nightly duties and were sitting down outside looking at the sky.

"Do you like my brother?" Rebekah asked. "Would you marry him?"

Lizzie started coughing. "I think he's good looking but isn't it a little early to be talking about that?"

"Well, most of the girls in the village have their eyes on him." Rebekah replied.

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at Rebekah. She thought of some kind of spell. Lizzie told Rebekah she was tired. Rebekah only smirked at her. That's the moment she knew that Rebekah would always be her friend. She got up and was stopped by Elijah.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Elijah asked.

"Mother is calling me." Rebekah said and left them alone.

"Yes you can." Lizzie said knowing that she could deny Elijah anything.

"Laiza, I was going to ask you…."

"Lizzie, Mother says it's getting late. You should come inside." Henrik interrupted.

She loved seeing human Elijah nervous. She left him hanging but not for long.

"Let's go inside then it can wait." Elijah said.

Henrik got Lizzie from the hand and took her inside. Elijah chuckled and she glared at him. Lizzie missed having her daily conversations with Elijah and of course their sexy time. She really needed to work on some plan.

Lizzie put Henrik in bed and gave him a kiss. It was so easy to love that little boy. She felt Elijah's eyes on her.

"Goodnight." She said and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Goodnight." He replied back.

The following day she got up early in the morning before everyone else and began to do house chores. She was thinking of a plan on how to get Elijah. She was so deep into her work that she didn't hear someone behind her.

"Hello morning riser."

She almost stumbled but he got her from the waist preventing her from falling. "Elijah! You scared me!"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's just that you were so concentrated in whatever you were doing and I couldn't help it."

"Just remember to watch out your back." She replied removing his hands but not really wanting to.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, do you know there's someone new in town? Her name is Tatia." Henrik said.

_Oh the wench is here!_ Lizzie thought. "Is she pretty?"

"Yes but she's not as pretty as you." Henrik answered.

"Thank you Henrik. Now, if you excuse me I got to finish." She said and left Elijah and Henrik standing there looking at each other.

She managed to get Elijah's hair and made a spell. The spell made Elijah unable to be with other woman if not her. She knew she was going crazy with jealousy but Elijah was hers. Mikael taught her to make knives and bows. Lizzie made one especially for Elijah with her family crest and their initials and necklaces. It had been three days since Tatia had arrived and she was causing trouble. Two brothers, Klaus and Kol were fighting for her attention.

"Joseph's is interested in marrying Laiza." Mikael said to Esther not knowing that Lizzie was hearing their conversation.

She was shocked. She ran outside towards the caves. She began to cry. She didn't want to marry that Joseph he was a creep.

"Lizzie, are you okay? I saw you running and I called after you but you didn't hear me. I followed you here." Elijah said.

She ran towards him and hugged him. "Your parents want to marry me to Joseph. I don't want to. I want to marry you."

"And I you."

"What if we do it secretly?" Lizzie asked.

He gave her a quizzical look and then smiled. "We will have to do it before tomorrow night. It's going to be a full moon."

"We could do it right now." She said.

They got ready for their ceremony. Elijah gave her his own knife and she gave him the knife she had made for him and exchanged the necklaces and making their vows.

"I love you Elijah always and forever."

"I love you Lizzie always and forever."

* * *

**_Is someone even reading my story?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry that I hadn't updated sooner but with the baby nephew in the hospital I haven't been able to write more. **_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

***Present day***

"Elijah, did you two get married secretly at the caves?" Rebekah asked.

"How do you know?" Elijah asked.

"Henrik and I followed you because we saw you follow Lizzie." Rebekah said. "Henrik loved knowing that she was part of our family. He loved her."

"Yes we did Bekah."

Klaus and Kol laughed.

"What's wrong with both of you?" Rebekah asked.

"She got angry with us for fighting over Tatia." Kol said.

"Tatia was there and Lizzie looked at her from head to toe and then told us we were plain stupid fighting over a piece of stick."

Elijah chuckled.

"No wonder why we felt like we knew her!" Kol said.

"She made sure that we forgot she was there but not completely. I know that because she put a spell on me." Elijah replied.

Rebekah, Kol and Klaus laughed at what they thought was the spell. He missed her. He wondered if her plan worked.

"Is that why you didn't want to hang with Henrik and I to see the wolves transform?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Elijah said. "I regret not going with you or stopping you from going."

***Thousand years ago***

He loved every inch of her. If it was up to him he would keep her like this all the time. Lizzie had told him that she was from the future. They were preparing to go to the caves. Klaus and Henrik had asked him if he would go with him. He said no.

"Mother!" Klaus said.

He saw Henrik in the floor. Ayana told them there was nothing she could do. The Spirits didn't approve. He saw Lizzie ran towards the cave and he followed her.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"I want to be alone, Lijah."

He stepped closer to her and got her from waist and gave her a hug. Lizzie simply started sobbing. He kissed her neck and she giggled. They had just finished dressing when Rebekah started calling Lizzie.

"Here you are." Rebekah said. Her eyes were red from crying. "Mother is looking for you. She needs your help with something. She won't tell me with what though. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, you?"

"It hurts he was a small boy."

"I know." Lizzie said as they embraced each other.

He wondered what his Mother wanted Lizzie to do. They all walked back. Esther was holding Tatia's daughter in her arms. The little girl couldn't stop crying.

"Mother, what's happened?" Elijah asked.

"Tatia is missing." Esther said. "Mikael found her wandering alone."

"You wanted my help?" Lizzie asked.

"I was wondering if you could stay with Miramar while we find Tatia." Esther said.

"Yes of course." Lizzie said as she got the child.

Elijah wondered if one day they could have a child together. He knew that she would be a great mother someday. He watched her walk away towards the lake. They buried Henrik. Rebekah had heard a conversation between his parents and Ayana. It had to do with some kind of spell. The next day early in the morning Elijah went to talk to Lizzie.

"Do you know what kind of spell they were talking about?"

"Yes I do."

"What's the spell?"

"Please Elijah, you promised you wouldn't ask and I wouldn't tell you after it was made."

"Do you promise to tell me everything once the spell is complete?" Elijah asked.

"Yes."

At that moment Miramar woke up and started crying for Tatia.

"Poor child." Elijah said.

"Yes I know." Lizzie said and picked Miramar and held her closer to her.

"You look beautiful with a child."

She smiled. "I wish it was ours."

There was a knock on the door and she gave the child to Elijah to see who was at the door.

"Hello Lizzie Mikael told me I could find you in Tatia's house."

"Hello Joseph."

"Hello Elijah."

"Is there any news on Tatia?"

"No we have looked for her everywhere but we can't find her." Joseph answered.

"Lizzie." Rebekah said entering the house and pushing Joseph. "Mother wants to see you."

"Yeah I would be there." She said and got Miramar from Elijah's arms. "If you excuse me Joseph but I got to go."

"Yes of course." Joseph said as he stood there.

"Go Lizzie I can close." Elijah.

"Thank you Lijah." Lizzie said.

Later that night Mikael got Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah together and gave each and one of them a cup with wine to drink in Henrik's memory. After drinking from the cup Mikael killed them all with his sword. He woke up just before he came in the room with a girl on his side saying that they had to complete the spell.

He could hear her heartbeat and smell her blood. It smelled delicious.

"What have you done to us Mother?" Finn asked.

"What I did was to protect you from any danger."

His mother had explained that now that they were vampires their feelings were heightened. They couldn't even walk during the day and Elijah had to wait till the night to see Lizzie. The night couldn't come soon enough. He hoped his mother could work something up.

He knocked on the door and waited till she opened the door for him and invited him in. He had been craving blood all day long.

"You wanted answers and now I can give them to you." Lizzie said.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

"Lizzie, before you give me answers. I want you." Elijah said and flashed to her side.

She giggled when he kissed her neck. He didn't know what he did to her. She loved making him a little crazy for her. They were woken up by screams. Lizzie calmed the little girl and she went back to sleep.

"I'm leaving by the next full moon Elijah. You knew this." Lizzie said.

"I know. How I'm I going to know who will I be looking for?" Elijah asked.

"Don't fret about it Lijah. You will know it in your heart." Lizzie said kissing his neck. "Elijah, you've been the only man I've been with."

He gave her a quizzical look. "You said you had been with someone else before."

"Yes you from the future."

He silenced her with a kiss and another round. "Lijah, you've forgotten I'm not a vampire."

"Sorry darling." Elijah replied.

"And you have to go. The sun is almost going to come out."

She had explained various questions he had for her. When the sun came out she headed out to see the sun come out. When she heard a piercing scream that's when she knew that they had found Tatia's body. She got Miramar and headed towards Esther's home.

"Did you not know what happened?" A girl stopped her.

"No what happened?" Lizzie asked.

"They found her body." The girl answered.

"Oh. I need to head to Esther's then she might tell me what must be done to ensure the child's safety." Lizzie said.

"Yes of course."

"Esther, they just informed me of Tatia's death. What are we going to do? Does she have anymore family?"

"My child don't worry Miramar has grandparents that can take care of her." Mikael replied.

"Would you be able to drop her off? I know it's too much to ask but they can't afford to leave their land unattended." Esther said.

"Yes of course." She answered. "But would I be leaving alone?"

"No. Joseph would accompany you."

"What would people say if they saw me leaving with him? They would look at me wrong and cast me out." Lizzie replied. "I would be marked as impure."

"You're quite right dear. Kol, go with her."

"Yes Father."

"You need to leave immediately."

Esther got everything ready for them and their trip. Esther gave Lizzie some tips on when and how to use her magic.

"Nice card played out there." Kol said with a smirk as they got out of their small town.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lizzie replied.

"Don't play coy. I know that you and Elijah have more than a brotherly relationship. Don't look at me like that your secret is safe with me. Besides, I saw him go out of Tatia's house today in the morning."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

They arrived at Tatia's parents town. When Lizzie saw Tatia's mother she felt bad for her. Lizzie wasn't going to deny that it hurt giving the child to Tatia's Mother. She had grown to be fond of the child. She gave her a big kiss and gave it to her.

"You don't want to stay and rest?"

"No. No thank you. Our family is waiting for us. We are really sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Few minutes later, they left to go back home.

"How are you?" Lizzie asked.

"It makes me sick to the stomach knowing that her blood helped us become what we are now."

"You know I disliked her because she was drifting apart two brothers but it doesn't mean that I wanted that for her. She had a daughter to take care of."

"I know. What's happening?" Kol said as they got nearer to their town.

"We must hurry." She said.

As soon as they entered the town she got down and ran towards Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah.

"What happened?" Kol asked.

"There's something you need to know first. Years ago Mother had an affair with Alvis." Elijah said.

Laiza's eyes went wide open! She knew the story obviously but she didn't know that Joseph's father was Klaus's biological father. Kol was stunned by the revelation too.

"From what Joseph told me that to trigger the werewolf side he had to kill someone."

"It happened. I killed someone and Father found out and killed Alvis and his whole family."

They all walked inside the house and could hear the screams. When they opened the door they saw Mikael rip out Esther's heart. Kol and Finn fled in a blink of an eye.

"You, you're the reason she's dead boy!" Mikael said pointing at Klaus and walking towards him.

She caused Mikael a head aneurysm. "All this time you tried to blame Niklaus when all along the problem has been you. There's no wonder why she wasn't faithful to you."

He was angry so was she. Now she understood how sweet and protective Niklaus was but Mikael always put him down in one way or another. Rebekah wouldn't stop crying.

"You witch!" Mikael yelled.

"Watch your tongue or you might end up swallowing it." Laiza replied.

Lizzie turned around and just hugged Rebekah. They gave Esther a proper burial.

"I know you think she hated you Niklaus but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned your back to you I will never do that." Rebekah said.

"Nor will I." Elijah added.

"We stick together as one always and forever." Rebekah said as she extended her hand towards Niklaus.

Rebekah then extended her other arm towards Elijah. Elijah did the same and they were all connected in one promise. After the burial they left the town.

Days passed and the day she had to go back to the future was getting nearer. She knew that telling him she was leaving wasn't going to be an easy task. She had the room spelled so no one else could hear.

"I know you're leaving soon." Elijah said as he gave her a kiss in the neck.

"Yes and it isn't very easy decision." Lizzie added.

"So we could have some fun before you leave." Elijah said.

"Wait before that I want to do something." Lizzie said. "Remember when you asked how would know me? Well, I found a way but I need to tell you something else when I get home the family will know everything."

She began to get everything ready for what she was going to. She was ready to start the spell.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So sorry I hadn't uploaded earlier. I only have four more chapters in mind...I don't own anything because if I did Kol wouldn't be dead, Jeremy wouldn't be dead and Silas would be dead for good. **_

_**That episode tonight was just crazy. I don't know but I kind of like Elena with no emotion. The emotions Elena is kind of a tramp. **_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

***present day***

It was only a matter of minutes before she came back from the past. Most of the memories they had of her where coming back to them.

"She's pregnant." Elijah replied.

"Who's pregnant?" Kol asked.

"Lizzie! Who else would it be?" Rebekah added. "I'm going to be an Aunt!"

Elijah couldn't wait to see her again.

"She's going to be here in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Kol said.

At that moment they heard a loud noise coming from the room and they all flashed to the source of the commotion.

"Welcome back time traveler!" Klaus stated.

Lizzie smiled. "Thanks. Let's just say that I really need a bath with hot water."

"Yeah you stink!" Kol said.

Lizzie threw at him the first thing she saw and he just chuckled. Kol, Klaus and Rebekah left the room leaving them alone. Elijah walked to where she was and got her from the waist and moved her towards him and kissed her.

"I've missed you!" Elijah said. "I'll prepare the bath for you. We will be waiting for you in the living room."

"Please don't go. I have hated leaving you after telling you that we were expecting a child. Let me rephrase that we are expecting."

Lizzie grabbed his hand and put it in her belly. He just smiled.

"My child is growing inside of you."

"Yes."

He prepared the bath for her and saw her remove her clothing. She was driving him crazy by taunting him.

"Lijah join me."

Later that day they were all seating in the living room watching Lizzie eat a bucket of ice cream. Lizzie's phone began to ring and she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"_I didn't think it was possible to hate someone as much as I hate you! You've ruined my life! No one can be as annoying as you!" _

"Elena, I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Oh please don't try to play coy with me. It doesn't suit you. You're just the perfect little witch."_

"You're no better that the wench of Tatia nor the idiot of Katherine. Oh and don't forget one little detail you're the Doppelganger not I."

Elena hung up the phone. Elijah was stunned by Elena's outburst. He felt her pain like stabs in the lower abdomen.

"Lijah, she's bleeding." Rebekah said.

"Rebekah, call Dr. Fell tell her it's an emergency." Klaus said.

Elijah never left Lizzie's side not even when the Doctor got there. The Doctor explained that she almost had a miscarriage.

"I can hear four heartbeats inside of you. I must warn you, your pregnancy is of high risk. You can walk for one hour a day but more rest and definitely no magic. Elijah, can you hear them?"

Elijah listened closely and smiled. "Yes their heartbeats sound like wings. She'll follow through. Thank you."

"If there's more pain let me know."

Doctor Fell left and Elijah paced around the room. He had to do something and quick.

"Lijah, don't." Lizzie said.

"Rebekah, stay with her. Don't let her get up from bed. I'll be right back." Elijah replied.

He drove to Elena's home and saw Jeremy and April getting out of the car that was his opportunity. He got out of his car and walked towards Jeremy and drove a stake into his stomach. He looked at April who was crying.

"Make sure you tell Elena that next time she bothers my wife. Elena will not be receiving a warning but Jeremy's heart in a silver platter." Elijah said and then left.

He was too angry still. He walked inside the Mansion and to his room.

"Elijah, we are okay you didn't have to go all vengeance mode." Lizzie said as Rebekah left them alone.

Elijah lied down in bed facing Lizzie's belly. "Daddy loves you all so much."

"I think they love Daddy too but not as much as I love you."

"No I love you more."

"Lijah, I time traveled for you. That means no one will love you as much as I will."

Elijah smiled and kissed her belly. "You're right."

"I know I am."

"You need to rest. I'll be outside." Elijah said.

He walked outside. He felt the burning sensation of vervain. Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie were there. He couldn't believe Bonnie was there but then again she was a witch who was loyal to her friends he could understand that.

"I can see your loyalty to your friend Elena."

"You tried to kill Jeremy." Bonnie said.

"What's stopping us from killing you?" Caroline asked.

"Elena hurt the most important person in my life."

Before they could reply Stefan's phone rang.

"Hello Rebekah." Stefan said.

"_I know you have my brother."_

"Yes we do." Stefan replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

Elijah knew who was behind it and that was his ticket to get his butt safe.

"_If you're going to kill him do so." Rebekah said._

"Seriously?" Caroline said.

"_One minor detail, make sure you have enough time to say your goodbyes."_

"You know well we are Klaus bloodline." Stefan answered.

"Oh yeah but I meant you will have to say goodbye to your doppelganger. It's your choice after all."

"She's not lying. I told Dr. Fell to give Elena my blood." Elijah said. "Lizzie and I never thought that one of my family members was going to kill her in order to kill Blair. My family and I have not done anything to harm any of you. I almost lost the best gift I ever had."

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

She was relieved when he was back. Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus were there around her.

"Nik, she's just defending her friend." Lizzie said. "They didn't know about the phone call Elena had made to me."

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls." Klaus said getting up and leaving the room in a flash.

"She likes him but she's just afraid of what her friends might think of her." Lizzie added.

"Elena being so innocent having two brothers fighting for her just like the original."

"Not anymore." Elijah replied.

"What do you mean Lijah?" Rebekah asked.

"Damon is with Bonnie." Elijah replied.

"How do you know that?" Kol asked.

"They kept glancing at each other and reassuring each other." Elijah supplied.

"It's true! Remember when we helped them with the hunter. Damon is one to ask favors but he called me to help them because Bonnie said I could help."

"That's nice for a change." Rebekah said.

Klaus stopped by and said goodbye and that he would stay in touch to see how Lizzie and the four little butterflies where doing. She felt bad for both of them. Because of Caroline's stupid fear she was losing him.

Days, weeks, months passed she was already ready to give birth. Every night Elijah would rub her tummy and talk to the babies. His phone began to ring.

"Hello Robert, why are you calling me? What did you say?" Elijah said.

Rebekah entered the room with a tray full of fruits, yogurt and ice cream for Lizzie. Elijah hung up the phone. Lizzie felt his anger.

"What's wrong Lijah?" Lizzie asked.

"Someone messed up on some paper work now I have to fix the problem." Elijah replied.

"So do it." Rebekah said.

"I'll have to leave town. I don't want to leave you alone with your due date being around the corner."

"Elijah, I'm going to be okay."

"If anything happens I'll call you right away!" Rebekah said. "Why call you when you will feel it too?"

He left immediately. Lizzie began pouting. Two weeks had gone by and she missed him. He would call her daily to check on her.

"Rebekah, contact your brother. Tell him it's time!" Lizzie exclaimed touching her belly. "Kids, you don't want to wait for Daddy?"

Rebekah called Dr. Fell and informed her that Lizzie was going into labor and then dialed Elijah and Klaus. Kol was pacing in the living room. Meredith arrived and checked on Lizzie and said that it was time. He told Rebekah what to bring.

Twelve hours after giving birth and waking up from the anesthesia. Rebekah had stepped out of the room.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.

"You are ruining my plans. The only way is going to work is if you're not here anymore!"

Elena grabbed pillow and smothered Lizzie. When she woke up she knew what she was transitioned into. She began to cry.

"I shouldn't have left you alone." Rebekah said.

"Bekah, it is not your fault. You couldn't have known." Elijah said as he gave her a blood bag. "I'm sorry Lizzie. You wanted to breastfeed our children."

They all heard a car enter into their driveway. She was impressed that she could hear all of it. Klaus flashed to the door before the person rang the doorbell.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

Elijah flashed out of the room not hearing Lizzie's protests. Rebekah and Lizzie followed him.

"Go before I rip your heart out!" Elijah stated.

Caroline had tears in her eyes. "I don't get it."

"Your friend Elena came here and killed my wife not knowing she had vampire blood in her system!" Elijah added.

"Wait, with the warning you gave her she would put Jeremy at risk. Herself? Yes but not Jeremy."

"Then why are you here?" Klaus asked.

For a moment Lizzie saw a glimpse of hurt in Caroline's eyes. Lizzie noticed that Klaus was treating her differently.

"I came here to warn you. Katherine is in town." Caroline added. "It must had been her not Elena."

She heard one of the babies cry. Lizzie wanted to see them but she didn't know if she could handle her thirst. Elijah looked at her and understood.

"That's everything I came to say." Caroline said.

"What did Katerina do?" Elijah asked.

"She…she…she killed my Mom." Caroline replied unable to contain the tears.

Lizzie without thinking went to her side and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Where is she? Why did she do it?" Klaus asked.

"My Mom and I were at the Salvatore's making plans for the Mystic Falls Pageant when she entered with a smug smiled. I made a joked and she snapped by braking my Mom's neck. Damon reacted before I did and he drove a wooden stake laced with vervain in her abdomen and carried her to the cellar."

"Nik, we need to do something." Rebekah said.

"Wait, she killed you? Seriously?" Caroline asked and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kol asked sarcastically.

"My only guess is that she didn't want to leave Mystic Falls empty handed." Caroline said. "If she couldn't have one of the brother's well she could get the one that got away five hundred years ago."

"It wouldn't have worked." Lizzie replied and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"She killed Lizzie for nothing." Elijah added.

"I don't understand." Rebekah replied.

"The spell I did was almost the same as Nicolina's but with a little touch of my Mother's. The only difference is if I died with vampire blood thus making the spell unbreakable."

Caroline started laughing. "Serves her right."

Elijah got out of the mansion in a flash. Lizzie didn't know how to feel. Klaus left after Elijah.

"Caroline, don't let your fear of what others might think fight for your love for him."

"Well, that went nice, he…"

"Caroline, he hasn't been here for the past nine months. He just got here few hours ago." Rebekah replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's the new chapter...I've changed it a little hope you don't mind...**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

He tried to be calmed when he got out of his car and the door of the Salvatore's home opened.

"What brings you here?" Damon asked.

"I've got news that you have in your hands Katerina." Elijah replied.

"Blondie." Damon said. "Come on in."

"Where is she?" Klaus asked.

"She's in the cellar. What are you planning on doing?" Stefan asked.

"You'll see." Elijah replied.

Klaus had an idea and he explained what he wanted to do. The door opened and Bonnie entered and gave another idea of her own. Then they headed down to the cellar where they had Katherine. Damon opened the door for him.

"Zdraveite Katerina." Klaus said.

"Klaus." Katherine whispered.

"Why so jumpy? Do you have a reason?" Klaus asked.

"No." She replied.

"Did you hear what happened to Lizzie?"

"What happened to Lizzie?" Damon asked.

"She died. I'm trying to find out who killed her before Elijah finds out."

"What will he do?" Damon asked.

"Knowing my brother as I do he might take her heart out, beheading her or compelling her to do so herself. It has come to my ears that it was a Doppelganger. It must have been you or Elena. Tatia has been long dead."

"It wasn't me! It was Elena." Katerina said.

"Funny she says it was you."

"Well, she's lying." Katerina replied.

Elijah nodded towards Elena to enter the room. Elijah walked back and started making noise.

"Elena, I know you are there. Why did you kill Lizzie?" Elijah said as he walked closer.

He noticed her crying. _She's a good actress,_ he thought.

"Elijah, it wasn't me it was her!" She cried and pointed towards Katerina.

"No it was her." Katerina said.

"Lijah, I'm positive it was Elena." Klaus said as he walked towards Elena.

Elijah noticed Katerina smile. Klaus made it seem like he was going to rip off Elena's heart when Bonnie got there and gave Katherine a headache.

"That's for Caroline's Mother." Bonnie replied.

Elijah walked towards Katerina and was about to rip her heart out when Stefan stopped him.

"Oh we forgot to tell her something."

"What?" Elijah asked.

"Katherine, Lizzie had vampire blood in her system you know what that means right? She's alive."

"Elijah, can I do it?" Caroline asked from the doorway.

"I don't think you can do it Blondie. You don't have it in you to do it." Katherine said. "Besides, I enjoyed killing your mother."

Bonnie extended the pain to other parts of her body. Elijah drove a wooden stake with vervain in her abdomen. He nodded at Caroline. She walked closer to Katherine.

"You think I don't have it in me? If I had fooled you once I can do what I'm about to do honey." Caroline said getting her kidney out and reaping it on half and stuffed it in Katerina's mouth. "Now prepare for more pain."

Caroline got Katherine's lung out.

"Care, be careful." Elena said.

"Love, are you sure that you want to go down that sticky path?" Klaus asked her.

"I know what I'm doing." Caroline said. "Katherine, this is for my Mother and for Lizzie. I hope you rot in hell."

Caroline ripped Katherine's heart out. Klaus walked towards her and gave her a towel to clean her hands and gave her a hug. Damon, Stefan and Elijah got Katherine's body to burn it.

"Thank you Elijah." Caroline said. "How did you come up with a plan?"

"It was his idea. I was just going to come and rip her heart out." Elijah replied.

"Someone's at the door." Elena replied.

They all walked to the living room and Damon opened the door.

"Bekah told me I could find both of you." She said.

"Come on in, please." Stefan added.

"They don't know who am I?" She asked.

"No. The only thing they know is the spell and that's because they were bugging her." Elijah said.

"Hmm. Did someone say something about her family?"

"No." Damon asked.

"What about Elijah?" She asked and saw Elena's face. "You must be Elena."

"How do you know who I am?" Elena asked.

"I knew the doppelganger before you. Yes I'm the witch, er, was the witch that was going to do the sacrifice. I'm Milenka."

"How did you end up being a vampire?"

"That's a long story to tell. Klaus turned my husband and he turned me. Lizzie killed him." Milenka added. "He said that her mother and sister where Elijah's whores. She had learned about boils and she put the spell on him on the boils were inside of him eating his insides."

"That's because he said that?"

"Yes and it's a miracle you're still alive. Tell me child what did you say?"

"She said that why was she was helping Elijah knowing that he didn't love her." Caroline added.

"Aw well that explains why."

"Explains what?" Damon asked.

"Why she dislikes you." Milenka said and looked at Elijah. "She really doesn't know anything about Lizzie?"

"No Lizzie completely closed off."

"Elena, Elijah has been her constant person in her entire life. Every time she has needed him he has been there for her."

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

Lizzie was done waiting. She was done not knowing what Elijah was feeling.

"Rebekah, can you come with me?" Lizzie asked as she paced around the room.

"Where?" Rebekah asked.

"To my little girls room. I need to stop thinking how's your brother doing and besides I want to see them. I've waited long enough."

"Okay." Rebekah said grabbing her from the hand and taking her to the room. "Here we are."

Rebekah opened the door and let Lizzie entered. Lizzie walked towards the cribs one by one. They had the color ribbons she specified. The red one was for the firstborn, yellow for second, purple for third and pink for the last one.

"They are beautiful." Lizzie said. "They really look like Elijah."

"He says they look like you."

She shook her head. "Now that I've seen them I'll go and look for Elijah."

"I'm going with you." Kol said.

"I'd go but I'll stay with my little nieces."

Within minutes they were at the Boarding house. She was happy to see Elijah standing.

"Elena, I had already assumed my brothers had already killed you." Kol said smirking.

Lizzie was impressed. She looked at Elijah who simply nodded.

"Seriously Kol?" Lizzie asked. "Well, this time Mommy isn't here to make a decision for you."

"You're going to be missed." Kol said between closed teeth.

"Hold it brother but remember your prank?" Lizzie questioned with a smile in her face. "That's what I thought. Elena, I'm sorry I thought she was you."

"I was the only one that knew about that." Elena said.

"You can say it about my pregnancy. I want to thank you for not saying anything to anyone about it."

"It wasn't mine to tell. It's me who should be ashamed. I doubted you not knowing you." Elena said.

Everyone was looking at them not being able to understand what was going on.

"Going back in time I realized that you're not them. I misjudged you. Tatia wanted attention she craved it and look what she ended up doing. Katerina manipulated to get what she wanted. Elijah, what exactly did you do?"

"I didn't kill her." Elijah stated.

"It was me." Caroline said.

To say that she was surprised was little.

"You don't have anything to say?" Klaus asked.

"I'm speechless. Niklaus, what exactly have you done to her?" Lizzie asked.

"I've done nothing sweetheart." Klaus answered. "Besides I asked her if she was sure."

"Why did you want Klaus dead?" Elena asked.

"For the longest time I thought that Klaus had killed my Dad and sister."

"Who killed him?" Caroline asked.

"He's brother did."

"He's your Uncle Laiza." Milenka stated.

"He's nothing to me. The moment he entered my house murdered Laurie and her unborn baby and tortured my Dad he stopped being my family." Lizzie said. "Oh son of a gun! He knew I was there! He knew Elijah was an original and he would visit us. Klaus on the other hand was looking for a witch and it happened to be Aunt Penny."

"You call her family but not him?" Elena asked.

"She's my Mom sister. He couldn't have the one he wanted so he chose one that looked like her."

"Laiza!" Milenka said.

"What? Do you want me to tell you that I heard my Dad's screams while he was torturing him? How he begged for him to stop? What about the nightmares I had? Every time I went to sleep I heard Daddy's screams. What about me?"

"Lizzie." Milenka said as she walked towards her.

"Don't get close."

Elena got closer to Lizzie and gave her a hug. "You need to cry and be hugged from someone that knows what you're going through."

"Thank you." Lizzie said. "Could you accompany outside. I need some air."

They walked out to a place where they couldn't hear them.

"Elena, he really likes you."

"What?"

"Elena I'm talking about Kol."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Elena, I went back in time when they were human. Believe me when I tell you that the way he looks at you not even Tatia got those from him. The only ones she got were with dirty thoughts. You make him different. I've noticed that you like him too."

"Haha." Elena replied.

"He really cares about you and you're not the only one who's crazy about a Mikaelson and denying it. Just one little tip make him a little crazy for you."

"How?" Elena asked with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Make sure you tell him you love him by small gestures but make him a little jealous by talking to someone else he feels threatened by."

"Do you think that it might work?" Elena asked.

"If it worked with Elijah a thousand years ago it can work. Besides, he's a Mikaelson it runs in the family."

"Who was Elijah jealous about?"

"He's name was Joseph. He was killed by Mikael."

"He was Klaus stepbrother."

"Yes. I had an excellent helper, Henrik. After the first night he wouldn't go to sleep until I went to say goodnight. I told him the story of Snow White. He started whispering and asked me if Elijah was my prince charming. I didn't know what to say so he added 'it's our little secret' and then it was the full moon."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. Hey I have a plan." Lizzie asked as she turned around to walk back to the boarding house.

Elena and Lizzie were a few feet away from the mansion when Lizzie hit her.

"What was that about?" Elena yelled.

Damon opened the door and Kol moved Stefan out of the door and flashed out.

"Aw Kol is coming to the rescue of the damsel in distress!" Lizzie replied.

"Elena, your house is on fire!" April said. "There's a guy outside wanting to talk to Laiza."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello lovelies! Sorry I took so long but here it is! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CW RELATED ONLY MY OC'S...**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"What does he look like?"

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"He's tall blonde and green eyed man like early forty's." April replied. "I don't know he was supposed to pick me up and do to the Grill but he didn't show up and I've called him and there's no answer."

Lizzie looked at Milenka. "And you were defending him. I'm not his pawn. He will come to me."

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked.

Lizzie grabbed dirt from the floor and began chanting in Romanian. Elijah looked around to see their shocked faces.

"Jeremy, is at the Whickery Bridge. He's okay. I can only do black magic not really part of nature." She said looking at Klaus. "You are going to help me."

"Why me?" Klaus asked.

"One he hates vampires and werewolves and two you're both."

"You're using me as bait."

"Yeah well you're original that can't be killed so easily. You know the way to the tunnels. Besides, you won't go unprotected. If he's not able to perform dark magic he will burn if he tries to touch you."

"Bonnie, Elena and April you both go where Jeremy is. Kol go with them. I need Stefan and Damon. Bonnie, I'm going to teach you something my Momma-in-law taught me. When you get were Jeremy is build a wall around them to protect them and then come and help me. Don't think I'm going to let you use black magic."

She told them her plan and how everything was going to work out.

"So why did he put my house on fire?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Elena, do you hate me or you're trying to fool me?" Lizzie asked.

"No, I like you I just didn't understand what had happened and expected you to help us why are you asking?"

"Because you called me telling me that you hated me and that I ruined your life and because of that call I almost had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry but that wasn't me. I didn't call you. Whatever happen it wasn't your fault or mine." Elena replied.

"If it wasn't you it must had been that Katerina." Lizzie said. "Well, let's get moving guys. I guess he might know I'm a vampire what he doesn't know is that I'm using his daughter's magic turned black."

"What about Rebekah and our girls?" Elijah asked.

"Darling don't worry whoever tries to harm them they will suffer the worst death ever."

They all left to their own assign places. They all heard noise and turned around to where the noise was coming from.

"Hello Dragomir." Lizzie replied.

"I see you have change and you have new friends." Dragomir said.

"Yeah and I can see that you tried to kill him." Lizzie said. "So what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"A little bird told me that John Gilbert is here in Mystic Falls." Dragomir replied.

_Who is John Gilbert? _She asked Elijah through their bond.

_He's Jeremy's Uncle and Elena's biological father. He's blonde and he's dead. He was kind of cocky. _Elijah replied.

"Is that the guy Aunt Penny had the affair with? I remember her telling Nikki about it. Well, I wouldn't judged her if she did. Are you trying to hurt me? Because it isn't working."

"Oh you don't know." He said and started laughing.

"What?" she answered.

Bonnie gave Dragomir a head aneurysm and Damon and Stefan grabbed him and tied him to a tree.

"Your Mother didn't die because of problems during the delivery. She was being poisoned and if she would have had vampire blood in her system it would had killed her sooner. You know who was the mastermind behind all of this? Me."

Elijah felt the rage. He felt the black magic trying to come out and she was fighting it.

"Why did you hate her so much? Was it because one she rejected you or two because she was the one who presented John to Aunt Penny? Oh and guess what? I've learned a new trick. Thank you for the brilliant idea."

He wanted to stop her but he didn't want to get hurt in the way. He knew she needed closure on that topic.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I removed your daughter's magic? Well, I learned a new spell on how to use magic even when I'm a vampire."

"How is it possible?" he asked.

"Oh I had a little help from the Original Witch oh and I'm using their magic. So I'm going to try it out. Damon and Stefan move aside you don't want to get hurt."

They heard him cry in pain. They saw the burned marks in his body.

"Please stop!" he begged.

"He begged too and you didn't listen why I should? This is for Laurie, the baby, Mom and my Dad. Goodbye." She said.

"No. No. No. Please have mercy on me." He begged.

Elijah saw Dragomir body explode. Bonnie, Stefan and Damon had shocked faces. Lizzie started crying and Elijah hugged her.

"He killed Mama. He killed her. Please let's leave." He carried her to the Salvatore's Boarding House where Caroline and Milenka were waiting for them.

As soon as Caroline saw her she gave her a big hug. Milenka was walking towards.

"Don't. You knew what he did to Mom and you didn't do anything about it."

"When your Mom found out she didn't want any help."

"Did Daddy know?"

"No. She didn't want him to know about it. Lizzie let me explain please."

"No you've done enough." Lizzie replied.

"Lizzie…." Elijah said.

"Leave now Milenka or I wouldn't be able to stop. I'm too angry at the moment. He killed both of my parents! He left me alone! I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry."

"Please Milenka go. I'm talking from experience. She can be deadly when she's angry." Klaus said. "I'm sure she'll call you when she's ready. Right now is not a good time."

"Can someone call Kol and tell him that everything is fine." Lizzie said. "Elijah, it's time."

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

Elijah guided her to the door. She knew that it would take time to heal from the betrayal she felt at the moment.

"You know that she never meant to hurt you right?"

"Yes I know but that she had kept that from me isn't something that hurt deeply Lijah."

They arrived at the Mansion and she removed the spell. They entered the house and Rebekah ran towards Lizzie and gave her a hug.

"Lijah, can we leave tomorrow Mystic Falls?" Lizzie asked. "It's too painful to stay here."

"Yes whatever you want. It's being a long day and you need rest but first we can say goodnight to our girls."

"I'd like that."

"I knew you would." Elijah answered.

"I'll be on my room packing. I won't stay if you don't want to stay." Rebekah answered.

Elijah and Lizzie flashed to the nursery and watched their little girls sleeping. After saying goodnight to them they went to their room. Elijah opened the door of the room and picked her up and kissed her.

"I love you Lizzie Mikaelson."

"I love you Elijah Mikaelson."

The next morning they started packing and had called for a rental truck for their things. They had mostly all of their things and the babies stuff.

"Lijah, I'll be right back. I have something to do. It won't take long." Lizzie said.

She kept it hidden from him what she was going to do. She got out of the house and got Klaus's SUV and drove to the Salvatore's Boarding House. Stefan opened the door.

"Is Elena here?" Lizzie asked.

"No. She's at Caroline's house." Stefan replied.

"Okay. Thanks." Lizzie said.

She walked towards the SUV and drove towards Caroline's house. Caroline opened the door.

"Hi. Stefan called saying you were looking for Elena." Caroline said.

"Yes. I really want to talk to her and Jeremy." Lizzie said.

"What's so important you want to talk to us about?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls. We are leaving Mystic Falls for a short time but before I leave I wanted to give you this." Lizzie said handing Jeremy an envelope. "It's the deed to my house."

"What's the catch?" Jeremy asked.

"There's no catch you lost your home. I feel responsible and I know it will be in good hands."

"Is it just you and Elijah leaving?" Caroline asked.

"No. Rebekah and Klaus are leaving too. I still don't know about Kol. Caroline, think about what I told you. He won't be waiting an eternity for you. I must get going."

"Wait." Caroline said. "Can I come with you? I have a plan."

"Yeah but don't take long. We're supposed to be leaving in one hour." Lizzie said.

Caroline flashed out of the room and started packing the essentials. When she was finished she gave her keys to Jeremy.

"Tell Bonnie to spell it." Caroline said.

"Elena, I think you should go with them." Jeremy said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Please, yesterday I saw you and Kol eyeing each other. What I saw on Kol's eyes was unmistakable he loves you and you love him too."

"I don't have anything."

"Don't worry he'll buy you the entire store if you ask him." Jeremy said.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah I'm positive."

Jeremy hugged Elena and Caroline. They said their goodbyes and left with Lizzie.

_Is that what you were keeping from me?_ Elijah asked her.

_Are you talking about the deed of the house? Yes. The rest it kind of happened._ Lizzie replied.

_What do you want me to do?_ Elijah asked her.

_Just entertain Klaus and Kol for a little while. Please tell Rebekah to come out._ Lizzie replied.

_I will._

When they got there Rebekah was already outside waiting for them.

"So what's the plan?" Rebekah asked.

"I said I had a planned but now I'm freaking out." Caroline said.

Rebekah silenced her and got a little notebook and pen she had with her and wrote. _Remember that they can listen so shush it. We are finished packing. Elijah and Lizzie are going in a separate car two of the girls go with them and the other two go with Klaus, Kol and me. Ugh they know their scents. Forget about surprising them just go inside and tell them._

Caroline read it smiled and wrote back. _What if we drove where you guys are going?_ Rebekah and Lizzie read it and smiled. They liked her idea. They told them where they were going. Rebekah gave them the keys to her car and told them to leave.

"So are we ready to leave?" Klaus asked anxiously when Rebekah and Lizzie entered.

"Yes we can." Rebekah answered.

"Is it me or smells like Caroline?"

"It's your imagination playing tricks on you." Lizzie said.

"For a moment I thought never mind." Klaus said. "We should get going it's a long trip."

Rebekah and Lizzie looked at each other and smiled. She was excited to see their shocked faces when they would arrive at New Orleans.

They were half way there when Lizzie got a text from Elena. _We just got here. Care and I are going shopping call us when you get near._ She replied back. _Ok just remember something revealing for Kol. _She got a reply. _I think that I might have found it. _Lizzie texted Rebekah about the text she received.

Lizzie watched two of her daughters sleep. The other two were with Rebekah. She had been constantly checking up on them.

"Lizzie, let Rebekah breathe for a moment. She'll let you know if something goes wrong."

"Sorry but I'm just a paranoid mother."

"I know. So I might figure that Caroline and Elena are already in New Orleans?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. Ha I can't wait to see their faces when we get there. Are we almost there Lijah?"

"It's only one more hour Lizzie."

"Oh good I can't wait to get out of this vehicle and other crazy thoughts I have."

"I definitely agree with you on the dirty thoughts."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovelies. Here's another chapter. I know I said it was going to be a few more chapters but I got another idea and I'm currently working on it. I hope you like it. Yes I don't own anything except my OC's. Sadly. I know.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

He really had liked the dirty ideas Lizzie had. He couldn't get to New Orleans fast enough but they were getting close enough.

"You might want to call Elena and Caroline. We are getting close."

Lizzie started texting Caroline. "I sent her the address. Aw finally! This house is bigger than the one in Mystic Falls."

"Oh you know Klaus is a little extravagant." Elijah said as he parked and turned off the truck.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Lizzie replied and she opened the door.

He was there in a flashed and helped her out. He kissed her most passionately.

"Hey we don't want a show!" Klaus stated exasperated.

"Hello you must be Rebekah." A man said with an accent. "You surely are beautiful."

"Does your charm usually work? Because it isn't working with me I don't really care who you are." Rebekah stated.

"Bekah be nice." Klaus said. "Hello Mate."

"Rebekah, help me." Lizzie stated.

"Mm I can hear tiny butterfly heartbeats." Marcel said.

Elijah felt Lizzie's anger. He saw Marcel grab his head and fall to the floor.

"I don't care if you're Klaus's BFF or minion but you touch one of those butterflies and what you're feeling right now is minimal to what is going to happen understood?"

Marcel only nodded with his head and got up slowly.

"You just severely pissed Mama Bear. You just don't mess with her cubs and expect her to sit and watch." Rebekah said and then chuckled.

"What do you want to get down first?" Kol asked while he threw daggers at Marcel.

"Get the cribs down first Kol." Elijah answered glaring at Marcel.

Klaus, Kol and Elijah all began to get the quadruplets cribs and began to work on them. Rebekah and Lizzie watched over the girls. Neither did Elijah nor Kol wouldn't let Marcel help. Lizzie got a text and showed it to Rebekah. Few minutes later they heard a car getting close by.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Klaus asked Marcel.

"No." Marcel replied.

"I am. It might be my car Nik." Rebekah said and she got out.

Elijah control the smile that wanted to come out when Lizzie gave him one of the girls.

"Natalia wants to go with Daddy." Lizzie said laughing.

_You're sneaky._ Elijah said.

_You wanted to laugh and I just gave you a reason now let's go outside I want to see their faces._ Lizzie replied.

They walked out just in time to see Caroline walked out of the car towards Klaus a smile in her face.

"I wanted to surprise you. I almost lost you I don't want to do it again."

He flashed to her and grabbed her from the waist and she giggled. The door on the passenger side opened and Elena came out.

_I don't know why Kol wants to kill Marcel more because of what he said about the girls or because he's hitting on his girl._ Lizzie said.

"When do your legs open?" Marcel asked.

"They open the moment I rip your heart out." Elena answered.

"That's my girl." Kol said.

"Oh Kol I'm not your property. It's a shame I can't rip your heart out." Elena said.

"Welcome to the Mikaelson's world Elena." Lizzie said. "Experience talk I live with one."

"What would you do without me love?" Kol asked.

"I would probably do a party." Elena said.

"Don't be silly love you would be sad." Kol said.

"So what do you think of my dress?" Elena asked.

"I...I…"

"Is Kol Mikaelson without words?" Elena asked smirking. "That would be the first time."

"That's because you're leaving me speechless darling. Even if you were dressed in a plastic bag you're still going to look gorgeous."

"Kol, you might be really good at words but not on carrying babies." Elena said as they walked inside.

"So teach me." Kol said.

She got the baby and cradled her in her arms and that's when Kol gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"So what's her name?" Elena asked.

"Klaus is holding red ribbon that's our firstborn Ilinca. You're holding yellow ribbon that's our second born Tatiana. Lizzie has purple ribbon our third Natalia and I'm holding pink ribbon our baby Arianna." Elijah replied.

"I believe Baby number three is hungry." Lizzie said. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Caroline got up and grabbed the baby from Elijah's arms. The back door opened and someone entered.

"Klaus, this is Sophie."

"Who's this gorgeous man?" Sophie said pointing towards Elijah.

Everyone looked at each other and waited for third world war. They all heard the Natalia's angry screams getting closer.

"She gets cranky when she doesn't get it her way. Does it remind you of someone?" Lizzie asked looking at Sophie from top to bottom and then walking towards Elijah. "Hold her while I finish making the bottle."

Just as Elijah grabbed Natalia she stopped crying. "Go Lizzie. She can hold for a few minutes."

Lizzie left to the kitchen. Elijah could feel her anger and jealousy.

_I'm still waiting for the dirty thoughts._ Elijah said.

_She's all over you._ Lizzie replied.

_Yeah, I've noticed but I'm all over you._ Elijah added. _Hurry before mini Nik makes another tantrum._

_I'm going._

Sophie still had a smile in her face. Elijah didn't want to think what Lizzie might do to her. He saw Lizzie and smiled. Lizzie passed through were Kol was and gave him a baby bottle formula.

"Excuse me." Lizzie said.

Elijah felt the pain.

_Are you okay?_ Lizzie asked Elijah.

_She's trying to hurt you but I'm feeling the pain._ Elijah replied.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

_Is it intensifying?_

_No not much._ Elijah responded.

"Are you trying to hurt me witch?" Lizzie asked.

Sophie just shrugged her shoulders. That only made Lizzie angrier and she couldn't stand it anymore. Lizzie pushed her against the wall and used her magic to pin her to the wall.

"Lizzie…" Elijah said.

"Back off witch if you want to flirt with someone look somewhere else. He's mine and I'm not particularly fond of sharing my man. Are we on the same page?"

Sophie nodded. Lizzie let her off the wall. Sophie had burning marks all over her body. The rest of the girls started crying and she stepped to the kitchen to prepare the bottles.

"I'll make sure not to make you angry." Elena said. "I came to help you. What do you want me to do?"

Lizzie gave Elena a baby bottle and explained how much milk she needed to put inside the bottle. Kol came to the kitchen.

"Hey the girl is on shock we don't know what to do." Kol stated.

Lizzie finished doing the bottles and returned to the living room.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"You're…you're Nikki's family."

"How do you know Nikki?"

"She raised me. You need to call Nikki."

Lizzie got her phone out and dialed Nikki's number.

"Hello."

"Nikki, what's happening?" Lizzie asked.

"Sophie lost her mom when she was twelve. Her father killed her mother. Lizzie, Sophie is half sister of Clarice and Monique. She's a year older than Clarice. Why did you tell Dragomir that John and Penny had an affair?"

"Oh the man and his double standard! I did it out of spite. Why did you take care of her? Don't tell me Milenka believed his bull."

"Language."

"Sorry. Milenka believed his lies? How do I get her out of shock?"

"Do the same thing you did. Please tell me you didn't boil her blood."

"No I just pushed her to the wall and kept her there. Don't hung up oh and tell her not to flirt or look at my Elijah."

"Oh boy, you and your Elijah story again. You need to bring me those girls of yours. They could learn a lot of tricks."

Lizzie pushed Sophie against the wall and saw how she got out of the shock. She didn't believe it was going to work but it did.

"You killed him?"

"If you're asking if I killed your father yes I did."

"He's not my father. That's what he said to my Mom. So technically I am not."

"Okay then." Lizzie said. "Sorry about my attitude. If you're looking for someone to hook up with he's out of the equation."

They talked a little bit more with Nikki before they hang up. Sophie and Lizzie began to know each other more. She didn't want to admit it but she liked her.

_She reminds me of your father Lizzie._ Elijah said.

_Yeah she does._ Lizzie replied.

A baby started crying. Lizzie noticed how she went from arms to arms and ended up in her arms but no one seemed to calm her down.

"Ilie, what's wrong baby?" Lizzie asked.

"May I carry her?" Marcel asked.

Lizzie doubted for a few seconds but she wanted to give it a try. As soon as she got Ilie she got quiet and closed her eyes. Everyone was stunned.

"I knew you were diabolical but I didn't know you could put babies to sleep mate." Klaus said.

"Neither did I. Okay something is wrong."

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"I feel like the need to protect her. I don't know how to explain it like I need to protect them. It's really weird."

"Okay that is creepy." Sophie said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Klaus added.

"It's time to go to sleep." Lizzie said. "Well, for Elijah, me and the girls."

"I need to get my things." Elena said.

"Kol, be the gentleman and get her things." Lizzie replied.

Two years passed already. They were growing up so fast. She wasn't so sure how but they were too small to be performing magic but they were and that freaked her out. The more she watched them she noticed how they followed everyone but they followed Marcel like if they were his shadow of course with the exception of Arianna who was Daddy's shadow. Yep she was Daddy's little girl through and through.

Before they knew it the girls were already graduating from high school. Lizzie and Elijah had asked them what they wanted to do after graduation a month before.

_No more blinking. Every time I blink they grow up and by the time they will be marrying some kind of punk._ Elijah replied.

_I'm married to a punk. Please don't be such an overprotective father._ Lizzie said.

_But you love me. I try not to be but you five girls are the best thing that has happened to me. I don't know what would I do if I lost one of you._ Elijah replied.

_Yeah I do. I knew going to the past was a good idea. You could always go on revenge mode I'd like that. Special vampire in a mission._ Lizzie said.

"So have you decided what you want to do?" Elena asked them.

Lizzie looked at Ari's face and knew that she wasn't convinced that she didn't want to go where the rest wanted to go.

"We want to go to Paris." Ilinca said.

"Correction you and Tahnee want to go but I don't want to. I don't like Paris or any city in France." Ari replied. "We could go to Switzerland. You know neutral. We liked it when we went with Uncle Nik and Aunt Care."

"That was some years ago Ari. I don't think they're that neutral now." Tahnee said.

"Where do you want to go sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"La bella Italia!"

"The deal was that if you wanted to go out for a year it had to be the four of you in one single place." Elijah replied.

"Well then I'm not going to Paris and I'm not going to whatever other place you want to go." Ari said with angry tears.

"What about Mystic Falls?" Nattie said trying to bring some peace between the sisters.

* * *

_**That was a good episode last night...oh my jolly bananas! Elijah is super duper cute! I was really having a major meltdown!**_

_**"Complication speaking." best line ever! I think I might be having the Kalijah fever!**_

_**tvdspnislife: I don't know if I would do a sequel. I'm glad you're liking my story.**_

_**THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE ADDED MY STORY TO FAVORITES/FOLLOW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello lovelies. This chapter is shorter and with a different POV. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hello Rick." Marcel said.

"Marcel, it's have been a long time we don't see each other." Rick said nervously.

"It has reached our ears that someone has been embezzling with Klaus's money. You know he won't like that." Marcel replied.

"I didn't know." He answered.

"Oh curious how Klaus knows who did it but you don't? Don't worry Klaus sends his regards and he has a message for you."

"What's the message?" Rick asked.

"The message is 'rot in hell.'" Marcel said and ripped his heart out.

Marcel put the body in fire and left the place. The business he came to Richmond had been completed now it was time for a mini stop at a little town called Mystic Falls. He missed four butterflies that had moved out of New Orleans two months before. He had to admit that he missed one more than the other three. He had fallen for the rebellious Ilinca. Her name was Romanian a feminine version of Elias which in English was Elijah.

He missed her snarky remarks. Those she got from her mother he was sure of it and don't forget the bloody temper but like her mother she had a good heart. He arrived at the entrance of Klaus's mansion in Mystic Falls. He noticed another car he didn't recognize and he was on full alert.

What he's eyes watched he didn't see. The boy was trying to impress Ilie by how strong he was. That's when it hit him the boy was a werewolf. Well, he carried the gene not that he was.

"Hello Ilie." Marcel said.

She jumped and turned around and ran towards him.

"Marcel! Girls come and look who got here!" She said still hugging him.

Tahnee, Nattie, and Ari came out so see who it was.

"Oh it's only you. I thought you were someone else." Ari said.

"At least sound a little happy to see me." Marcel said.

"She wants to go home." Ilie said.

"Are you going home?" Ari asked.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

"Yes I already finished the business I had to take care." Marcel said.

"Can I go with you?" Ari asked.

"I don't want to die so young." Marcel replied.

"Ha ha that was a good joke." Tahnee said.

"Ari, call Elijah if he agrees you go with me."

"Ari, you have freedom here." Ben said.

"Its Arianna for you and no one asked for your opinion." Ari said.

"Someone's being very snarky. That's not you Ari. Ilie is the queen of snarky. What happened?"

"This happened." Ari said pointing towards the guy. "He's so annoying and he's being meddling where it's not his business."

"I'll call Daddy." Nattie said going inside.

"So tell me boy. What's your business meddling?" he asked angrily.

"I….I….I just wanted to know them." He said nervously.

Nattie came out. "Dad said yes but if Ari goes we need to go back too."

They started packing as fast as possible. She wanted to use magic but her Mom told her no. She was rebellious but not to the point of disobeying her Mama. She didn't want to admit that she missed her parents already but more than anything she missed Marcel and his lovely accent that made her knees go weak. She remembered the day when she was six she saw him with a blonde and she didn't like it. Ilie did a tantrum and it worked. He came running to check on her. That's when she knew that he was hers and no one else's. Their things were already inside the trunk.

Ari laughed. "I'm going home and see Daddy."

"So are you going back to Louisiana?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben. I'm going back home. Ari wants to go home and I can't stay. That's my parents rule. The four of us stick together."

They got on the truck and they waited till Ben left the property to do the spell to protect the Mansion and then left.

"So tell us your secret Marcel. How were you when you were human?" Ilie asked.

"Ilie you know I don't talk about that."

"You were evil even then?" Ari asked.

"Ari, do you want to stay in Mystic Falls?" Marcel questioned.

"No." Ari replied.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello lovelies! So here's another chapter! I hope you like it! I don't own anything TVD just my OC's.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Elijah was waiting for his precious butterflies. He trusted Marcel with taking care of them but the way he looked at Ilinca that he didn't like.

_Elijah she likes him too. What are you going to do lock her in a cellar?_ Lizzie asked.

_That is not a bad idea._ Elijah replied.

_Elijah! She's a year younger than me when I had her._ Lizzie said.

_But she's my baby girl._ Elijah replied.

They heard the car entering the property. They all waited for them to enter.

"Daddy!" Ari said and ran towards him.

"Mama!" Nattie said.

"We missed our butterflies."

"Okay enough with the butterflies."

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing I said nothing." Ilie said.

"You all must be tired." Caroline said.

"Yes." Tahnee said.

"Yes I want my bed." Nattie said.

Elijah and Lizzie accompanied them to their room. They changed into their pajamas and were ready to go to sleep. Elijah watched them sleep for the first fifteen minutes and then he left to his room.

He got ready for bed. He watched his beautiful Lizzie sleeping and he kissed her in the cheek and went to sleep.

"Mama, Mama. I want to do what you did."

"What are you talking about child?" Lizzie asked half asleep half awake.

"Well, he isn't particularly talking about his human life and he ain't talking. So if the mountain won't come to Muhammad, Muhammad must go to the mountain."

"No Ilinca." Elijah said.

"Daddy please I really like him."

_Elijah, what if it was meant to happen?_ Lizzie asked.

_What do you mean?_ He questioned.

_Remember what he said about needing to protect her. He will protect her._ Lizzie replied.

"Okay but if something happens to you while over there he responds with his life." Elijah said.

"Thank you Daddy!" Ilie said giving him a kiss.

"You know what to do?" Lizzie said.

"Yeah but I'm not using the power of the moon." Ilie said.

"What are you using then?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, the trick you didn't want to learn from Nikki." Ilie replied. "But I must hurry up. I'll explain it when I get back."

They waited for her for a whole week and nothing.

"She really has a sharp tongue, Lijah." Klaus replied.

"She met you?" Lizzie questioned.

"Yeah I made her angry and she told me that she would gladly kill me but she knew I was an original. She really left me stunned."

"How did she explained that she knew you were an Original not many people knew you were the Original."

"I didn't have the chance to ask because she started babbling about her father killing her and she reminded me of someone."

"Henrik." Rebekah added.

"Yes how did you know?" Klaus asked.

"When she's excited about something and starts mumbling she acts like Henrik would." Rebekah answered.

"I told all the vampires that she was to be protected at all costs." Marcel added. "If not head would start rolling."

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"You know how he was so stuck up on his werewolf side and she got a little angry at him but a witch wanted to kill Klaus no wonder there. She killed the girl." Marcel said.

"Oh what did she told you for saving you?"

"She said that she had her reasons to keep me alive. That's the last time I saw her and my memory goes blank."

"She's brilliant." Marcel said.

One look from Elijah and Marcel kept quiet. He knew he was been overly protective but she was his little girl. He didn't know how she did it but his daughter had changed him.

"Is it me or it's too quiet?" Rebekah asked.

"These girls are planning something." Lizzie said.

"Klaus, we found the account." Henry said as he entered through the back door.

"Who is the owner of the account?" Klaus asked.

"You won't like it. The owner of the account is Robert Williams." Henry replied.

"He'll pay for it but first I got to wait for my butterfly." Klaus responded.

"Hi. I'm home family." Ilinca said.

"You knew and you didn't say anything to us!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah I did and I didn't say anything because we knew you would say no." Ilie said.

Rebekah laughed. "I wonder how she managed to fool Mother."

"Get them here Elijah." Lizzie said.

"Mama, the room is spelled. They need to come out."

_Lais she's okay._ Elijah said.

_How do you know?_ Lizzie questioned.

_I saw her before she came home. She gave me a hug and I could hear her butterfly heartbeat._ Elijah replied.

_I saw her when they found Tatia's body. She had me fooled. She's really sneaky._ Lizzie replied.

_She surely is like you on the sneaky part._ Elijah retorted.

Elijah heard the door opened. Tahnee, Nattie and Ari came out of the room.

"What did you three do?" Elijah asked.

"Who was the one that went?" Lizzie asked.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

"How did you fool Mother?" Rebekah asked.

"She was the one that went." Ari said pointing at Tahnee.

You tattletale!" Tahnee said. "Well, at least I'm not a chicken."

"Enough! I want answers now!" Elijah stated.

"Well, you know that three of us don't want to be witches." Ari said. "While you let Ilie go time traveling and we knew you wouldn't let us. We decided to go and not to tell you."

"Hold it right there." Caroline said. "You went to the past to get your hands on the original spell to be Original vampires."

"Bingo!" Tahnee said. "To answer Aunt Bekah's question, she wanted to have me mobilized but my magic was stronger than hers and it failed. I was there when she got Tatia's blood and did the spell."

"How did you do it?" Elena asked.

"I asked Nikki for help. She told me how to do the spell to be there but for them not to know that I was actually there. Oh and I saw Dad get out really early in the morning out of Tatia's house."

Kol snickered.

"So I assume that you already did the spell. Young ladies start talking." Lizzie said and pointed at Kol. "You back off or you're going to end up swallowing your tongue."

"Mama, yes we are vampires to be exact we're Originals." Ari said slowly and pointed towards Tahnee. "It was her idea."

"And you just followed them." Elijah said.

"Yes. Sorry." Ari said.

"How did you think about that?" Lizzie questioned.

"I was thinking of the spell Grandmother used to make them vampires and I thought if it would work for us too and what perfect way but to use the same doppelganger. I'm sorry Aunt Lena."

"None taken butters."

"Why didn't you take it Ilinca?" Elijah asked.

"I um I…."

_Lijah, your daughter didn't only go to the past to know about Marcel's human life but the same reasons I did._ Lizzie explained.

_I'm going to kill him!_ Elijah said.

_Oh Elijah if only it was easy._ Lizzie replied.

"I don't have a problem ripping your heart out if you hurt my daughter." Elijah said to Marcel and looked at Henry. "And you stop staring at Arianna."

"Sorry I didn't mean it." Henry said.

"Be careful Henry or he might put you in fire." Lizzie said.

"I'll call you when I need you Henry." Klaus said.

"Okay." Henry said and flashed to the door.

_You haven't notice how he is with Arianna right?_ Lizzie asked.

_No and I don't care._ Elijah replied.

_Lijah, he clings to his humanity and drinks from blood bags._ Lizzie replied.

_I still don't like him._ Elijah replied.

_Well, they're going to marry whoever they want you like them or not Mr. Moral._ Lizzie added.

_You're not that funny._ Elijah said.

"Well, I didn't finish what I was going to say." Tahnee said.

"What is it?" Lena questioned.

"I figured out how to make non Originals to Originals." Tahnee said.

There was silence.

"How did you figure that out?" Caroline asked.

"I asked Ayana after the spell was made and before Uncle Nik triggered his werewolf side." Tahnee replied.

"Okay this child is going to be the death of me." Lizzie replied.

"Oh Mama don't be so over dramatic." Tahnee said.

Lizzie gave her the look and Tahnee didn't say anything else and nobody wanted to ask about the other part.

"So who's willing to do the spell?" Ilie asked.

"I'll do it." Elena said.

"I'll do it too." Caroline said.

"Count me in." Matt said.

"Marcel, you should take it. I know you will protect my daughter." Elijah replied. "But don't think that because you're going to be an Original you're safe."

"I'll do it too." Lizzie replied.

Ilie began to get everything ready for the spell. Lizzie could see it in her face how excited she was and how much she loved her family. Lizzie explained to Ilie what she was going to do. She started to chant the spell transferring her powers to Ilie once she was done Ilie began to chant the spell and put together the blood of Tatia in a bowl. Ten minutes later they woke up feeling stronger. Ilie passed them a blood bag to complete the spell.

"Baby, relax. Take twenty minutes off before you transfer back my powers." Lizzie said.

"Mama, how would I know which is yours and which is mine?" Ilie asked.

"From a scale from one to ten how much burning sensation do you have?" Lizzie asked.

"Um like an eight." Ilie asked.

"Well, that eight is mine. You're going to transfer it to me until you don't feel that burning sensation."

"Mama, I'm scared." Ilie said.

Lizzie flashed to her and gave her a hug. "I know baby. I know. Just relax."

"Bolita, Bolita, Bolita." Ari, Tahnee and Nattie began chatting and flashed to Ilie side and gave her a hug and kiss.

Lizzie looked at Elijah who was smiling. The bond they had to pick each other's mood was awesome. That's how she had raised them like the bond she had with Laurie. In a way they all reminded her of Laurie.

"You're making your Aunt Lena cry." Kol stated.

"We love you butterflies. You have changed our lives." Rebekah stated.

"Now you all are making me cry." Ilie said.

"Okay are you ready?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah I think so." Ilie said.

"Do it slowly." Lizzie said.

Ilie began to chant the spell. Lizzie began to feel her magic back. She couldn't deny how proud she was of her four daughters. She knew Elijah was proud of them too and they had a big family standing right behind them as proud as Elijah and Lizzie were of their butterflies.

* * *

**_"Bolita, bolita, bolita." Its like group hug but in Spanish._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter! I don't own anything related to TVD only my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

After a few more minutes he saw Ari go outside and he decided to follow her. He stopped when he heard her calling Henry. He stayed within earshot.

"_I'm sorry about Dad but he's only a little overprotective." Ari said._

"_I would know about that." Henry said and adding, "you know I don't like talking about her."_

"_I'm sorry. I forgot." Ari said._

"_It's okay. Why did you return so soon?" Henry asked._

"_Seriously, I missed my Dad. Yes you can laugh but I'm Daddy's little girl. How do you do it?" Ari asked._

"_How do I do what?" Henry asked._

"_How do you manage to keep it all together?" Ari asked._

"_I don't know. Some days are better than others. I told you I didn't want to talk about it Ari."_

"_You might not want to but I saw it in your eyes that you needed to talk."_

"_I'd wish I had gotten there sooner. Ari, she was only six years old. I might imagine she was scared."_

"_Henry, it wasn't your fault." Ari said._

"_I don't even know why they killed her. I didn't mess with any other people's messes."_

He walked back inside to the leaving room. They were having some kind of conversation he wasn't really listening to.

"Klaus, do you know anything about Henry?"

"Not much. He won't talk about his life when he was human. The only person I know that has gotten to know him is your baby butterfly."

"Hm." Elijah replied. "I need to go to the store. I'll come back later."

"Daddy wait for me!" Ari screamed.

"You know someone here is actually human you don't have to leave me deaf. They all can hear you."

"Sorry." Ari said.

"Come on screaming girl let's go." Elijah said.

"That's not nice Dad." Ari said.

"Okay come on my little butterball."

He noticed her smile and he smiled. They walked out the door to their truck and headed towards the store.

"So tell me Ari why didn't you want to be a witch?" Elijah asked.

"It's simple I just wanted to be like my hero." Ari said as they parked in the parking lot. "Don't worry that is you Daddy."

"You wanted to be a vampire?" Elijah asked.

"Since you're a vampire technically that's what I want to be." Ari said as she waited for him to get down from the truck.

They walked towards the store. She went to her known aisles to get what she wanted. He got what he needed to make dinner and waited for Ari in line. He knew what she wanted from the store.

"Is that really good?" A blonde girl asked him.

"Yes it is." Elijah answered not looking at her but looking at Ari.

He knew that look on her. She had used it once when she was seven. If it wasn't because he was his father or an Original Vampire he could actually be terrified.

Ari looked at the girl from head to toe but didn't say anything. While they were waiting for their turn she kept glaring at the lady.

"Ari stop it." Elijah said.

"Whatever." Ari said and received a glare from Elijah. "Fine I'll behave. Mama is going to know about this."

Now he was in trouble. Their turn was next. They paid and left. He didn't say anything neither did she. When they got home she entered the house and went straight to her room. Everyone was perplexed and didn't know what to do.

"Lijah, what happened?" Lizzie asked.

"I must say that being that she's your daughter and she's the most overprotective of the four of them." Caroline said, "and she's more close to you than to Lizzie."

"Dang she's good!" Kol said.

"I'm not impressed. I knew it all along." Klaus answered.

Elijah explained to them what had happened and Lizzie went to talk with Ari. Few minutes later he followed Lizzie's footsteps. Just as he was getting closer he heard Ari crying. He walked into the room.

"I'm sorry my little butterball." He said as he walked closer to her.

He sat next to her and she just leaned on him.

"You feeling better?" Lizzie asked Ari.

She nodded. "Yes."

"So do I have my little helper?" Elijah asked.

"You betcha." Ari answered.

They got up and walked towards the kitchen to prepare everything for dinner. They were almost finish when Kol entered the kitchen trying to sample.

"Get out Uncle Kol." Ari said.

"Oi. You're really related to your Uncle Nik." Kol said.

"I heard you Kol." Klaus said from the living room.

Ari laughed. After they kicked Kol out of the kitchen Elijah and Ari finished making dinner. They set up the table and called the family to join them at the table. The dinner was very good.

"Oh my hot cheetos!" Ari stated and flashed to her room to get them.

Henry opened the back door and entered the house with a visitor and at the same time Ari got out of the room with a bag of hot cheetos. Elijah noticed how indifferent she acted. Just as Henry was going to answer when Ari's phone began to ring.

"Hello Brian. How are you?" Ari asked.

"_Well, I wanted to know if you could join me for some coffee." Brian said._

Ari looked at her watch and then at Elijah. Elijah shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I'm on curfew. Yeah it might sound silly but since I'm still in high school that means I'm still got rules. What about tomorrow?"

"_That sounds good to me. Hey thank you."_

"You're welcomed. What about tomorrow at five?"

"_Yeah it works for me night sunlight." Brian said._

"Good night moonlight." Ari said and hung up. "Ilie, can I use your blue dress for tomorrow?

"Which dress do you want to borrow?" Ilie asked.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

"I want to borrow the blue one with the white polka dot." Ari replied.

_She's trying to act like she doesn't care._ Lizzie said.

_That I've noticed._ Elijah replied.

_She likes him too much Lijah. Our girls are growing up. Wait one is still growing up._ Lizzie said.

_Hmm._ Elijah replied as he watched Ari open her bag of chips.

"There's food in the kitchen." Ari said coldly and walked to the living room. "Ha it's my turn to choose the movie."

"No, no, no." Kol stated. "I'm not in the mood to watch Twilight. Some dufus dude walks in the sun and he sparkles. That's a bunch of baloney!"

"She just wanted to watch Emmett." Ilie said.

"Who?" Kol asked.

"My monkey man but no I want to see Fast Five." Ari said. "Yep 'I think I'm in love.'"

"What about Sabrina?" Nattie asked. "Please just choose any movie except Twilight!"

"Let's watch Fast Five." Ari said. "Who wants popcorn?"

"Me." Tahnee said. "I'll help you."

They started playing ruefully with each other. It was so weird how those two were so close. One was yin while the other was yang. Those two knew each other very well.

"I've never thought you would say yes to Brian, Ari." Tahnee said.

"I think everyone deserves a second change. Aunt Lena gave more than one to our Dad."

"Hey watch your words."

"But it's the truth." Ari said.

"Come on let's make the popcorn before Dad puts me in timeout because of you." Tahnee replied.

"Haha. You're so funny Tala." Ari replied.

"Don't call me like that Cheerio."

"Are you going to make the popcorn or continue to fight?" Nattie yelled.

"Party pooper!" Ari and Tahnee yelled at the same time.

They started making popcorn.

"You're welcomed to stay if you want." Ari said coldly to Henry and his friend whoever she might be.

The microwave started beeping letting her know it was finish while the corn was still popping inside. She grabbed a bowl and put the popcorn out of the microwave, opened the bag, poured it inside the bowl. She put another bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked Ari.

"Never better." Ari replied.

"Ari, please talk to your Mama." Lizzie said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Ari added.

She walked back to the living room and they put the movie. Lizzie knew she wasn't concentrating on the movie. When the movie finished Ari got up and took the bowl to the kitchen and then walked to the kitchen.

_Talk to her Lijah._ Lizzie said.

_She needs you right now._ Elijah added.

Lizzie walked to the room and she spelled the room. "It's safe talk to Mama baby."

"Mama, I can't take it anymore. I like him so much but he doesn't seem to notice." Ari said. "I want to go away."

Lizzie opened her arms and Ari ran to them.

"Where would you go butterball?" Lizzie asked.

"Right now far away. I was thinking maybe Switzerland you and Daddy come with me?" Ari asked.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes Mama." Ari said.

"Sleep Ari tomorrow I'll give you the answer tomorrow."

"If it's possible can we leave tomorrow?" Ari asked. "Mama, will you stay until I fall asleep like when I was a child."

"Yes I will." Lizzie said.

She watched her child sleep for twenty minutes and then left the room.

_She wants to go to Switzerland tomorrow. You, me and her._ Lizzie said.

_Yeah whatever she wants._ Elijah replied.

_Is he still here?_ Lizzie questioned.

_Yes._ Elijah replied.

_Talk to the girls but after he leaves._ Lizzie said.

_Okay._ Elijah replied.

"Is she okay?" Kol asked.

"She is. Ari just needed Mommy daughter time Kol." Lizzie said.

Lizzie hadn't been so anti-social with Henry until now. She made him feel uncomfortable and that was what she was aiming for.

"I think is time for us to retire." Henry said as he got up.

"Thank you for everything." The girl said.

"You're welcomed." Lizzie said.

They walked out. Lizzie wrote on a paper Ari's plans.

"I think it's going to be good for her to get away. Take your time." Klaus said.

Lizzie heard her screams and it pierced her heart to see her so sad. Elijah and Lizzie flashed to her side.

"It's okay." Lizzie said.

They stayed with her all night. The following day they began to pack to go to Switzerland. The girls had invited their selves to the trip.

"Have a safe trip guys." Caroline said.

"Thanks." Tahnee said.

"Uncle Kol, please don't do nothing crazy." Ari said.

"Sorry, I don't know if I could stop myself." Kol replied.

"I'll help in that department." Elena added.

"Thanks Aunt Lena."

They began to get their suitcases into the truck to get them to the airport.

"I'm sorry I can't make it today. My sisters and I are going out of the country in an emergency." Ari said as she was getting in their private airplane. "I am so sorry."

Few minutes later Ari ended the phone call. They were all ready to fly to Switzerland for some family time and travelling through all the country.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello lovelies! I'm sorry I took so long to update but I had a writer's block and I got carried away writing for another story...I don't own anything TVD just my own OC's (wish I did though).**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

They had been in Switzerland for one month already. He was enjoying the time with his wife and daughters. Like always they had to be careful in public.

_Lizzie, I think Ilie might be pregnant._ Elijah said.

_Not so happy to be a grandpa Lijah?_ Lizzie replied.

_It's just that I can't believe he got my baby pregnant._ Elijah added.

_We could spoil the child._ Lizzie said.

He smiled. _Yeah that can we do and I could dagger Marcel._

_Oh Lijah stop acting like a child. I'm going to check on Ilie._

Lizzie had spelled the room cause he couldn't hear anything. He was waiting and walking around the room till Ilie came out of the room smiling.

"Nine months from now Dad and you're going to be a grandpa." Ilie said.

"I can't say I'm overly excited." Elijah said.

"You two need to go out!" Ari said pointing towards her parents. "You two take care of Momma and Tahnee and I take care of Dad."

_Is that supposed to be a good idea?_ Elijah asked Lizzie.

_I don't really know. Let's play along._ Lizzie replied.

Tahnee and Ari selected everything he was going to use. He wasn't really that sure of what they were doing but he liked being pampered by them.

"Oh you look so handsome!" Ari said.

"Dad, you wait here." Tahnee said. "You're not allowed to peek."

The girls got out of the room. He didn't like that. He didn't like not knowing what was happening. Few minutes later he heard them walking towards the room.

"Okay. Momma is almost ready. She's looking beautiful. You're going to wait in the living room and wait for her to come out. We made reservations for you two. The Driver knows where."

"Oh and Daddy you're not allowed to communicate with Momma through your bond thingy." Ari said.

They walked towards the living room. He was trying to wait for his Lizzie patiently to no prevail. He heard the door opened he turned around to see her. His eyes popped opened to see her. She looked beautifully perfect.

"So don't worry about us. We're going to watch a movie and have the room hearing proof." Ilie said.

He just laughed and then both of them walked out towards the car that would take them to the assign place. He waited till they were inside the restaurant.

"Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah said to the waiter.

He called to another waiter to guide them to their table. Once in their table Lizzie spelled it so nobody could hear what they were talking about. Just in case there was another vampire in the city.

"When was the last time we went out?" Lizzie asked.

"I guess that when the girls were little and had extra help with them." Elijah replied. "You look gorgeous."

"You might get lucky." Lizzie said.

"I'd like that. You think they might want to go back home?" Elijah asked. "Is it even safe?"

"I know Ilie might want to. I don't know if Ari is ready though. I might say she is. It's really hard seeing her hurt and not being able to help."

"If I'd try killing him it would do more bad than good."

"Yeah and she loves you too much Elijah."

They ordered their meals and started talking some more. They headed back to their place. They went to check on their girls who were all bundled up together in the bed sleeping. He couldn't believe how close they were.

Once inside the room Lizzie spelled the room. He started removing his suit jacket.

"I love you Lizzie. I now understand why I was so drawn to help your Mom when she was about to have you. The moment I saw you I knew I had to protect you."

She stepped closer to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Kiss me."

The next day Elijah and Lizzie were woken up by a loud commotion and jumping on the bed.

"Wake up sleepy heads. We want to go back!" Tahnee said. "I miss Uncle Nik."

"And I miss Uncle Kol." Ari said pouting.

"Okay. Okay. You win. You can start packing." Elijah replied.

They left making more noise than when they entered the room.

"See I told you." Lizzie said and then kissed him. "Let's get started before they enter the room demanding for us to start moving."

"Yes I know." Elijah replied.

He got up and began to get ready while Lizzie packed. The girls came into the room shrieking and telling them that they were done packing and just currently waiting for them. Few minutes later they were riding to the airport ready to head back home in their private plane.

It was going to be a heck of a surprise for the rest of the family. They landed back in New Orleans and got ready to head back home. They saw them all walk out.

"We're back." Elijah said getting out of the SUV and the rest of them got off too.

Ari's phone began to ring. "Hi Brian I'm sorry I haven't been able to answer your calls but I just returned."

Elijah saw Henry and the same girl from before and he felt like removing both of their hearts out. Tahnee was making gagging faces.

"_I'm sure you can make it this time for coffee with me sometime soon." Brian said._

"Yeah I hope so too." Ari said.

"_I'd wish your brother Elijah wouldn't want to kill me." Brian said._

Ari laughed. "Add Kol to the list. Hey I got to go okay."

"_I've missed you Ari. You don't have to say anything. I can be whatever you want me to be."_

"Aw you're the sweetest Brian but I really have to go now. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"_Bye beautiful." Brian replied._

"That was a long conversation to be only friends." Kol said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Uncle Kol. We're just friends just for now. Please don't kill him." Ari said and flashed to give him a hug.

"I'll kill him only if he hurts you. I can get some moves from your Aunt Bekah's and Uncle Nik's torturing handbook." Kol replied.

"I wouldn't mind helping." Klaus said.

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands dirty." Caroline said.

"I don't get how I ended up with the most overprotective family! Ugh you're all so annoying sometimes." Ari replied.

Nattie and Tahnee started giggling.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

"What's so funny?" Ari asked.

"They think you might have some feelings for Brian smarty pants." Ilie said.

"What if I did?" Ari asked getting angry.

"You'll have to tell him you're a vampire and that's why you're going to look the same in three, fifteen or hundred years from now." Nattie said.

"He'll have to make a decision if he wants to become a vampire or not." Tahnee added.

"But I might guess that knowing how head over heels he is for you he wouldn't think about it too much." Nattie said.

_Lizzie, do you think she's having feelings for Brian or she's just saying it because Henry is here?_ Elijah asked Lizzie.

_I don't know. She seemed sincere when she was talking to Brian._ Lizzie replied.

_I don't know who I like less Henry or Brian._ Elijah replied.

_I'm just happy that he's not enjoying this conversation._ Lizzie replied.

"Momma, what if I'm having feelings for Brian?" Ari asked in an all panicked voice.

"That's something you got to answer yourself sweetie." Lizzie replied. "I'm afraid that's something you need to figure out by yourself."

"You've known him all of your life. Both of you did a play together one was the moon while the other was the sun." Ilie said.

"We were kids." Ari replied.

"You're forgetting another one." Nattie said.

"Huh?" Ari questioned.

"The West Side Story based on Romeo and Juliet. You were 'Juliet' while Brian was 'Romeo.' You know it's so sad that in both stories they didn't have a happy ending. In Romeo and Juliet they both die and in The West Side Story Tony dies but you can have a happy ending." Nattie said.

Ari threw a shoe at her. "Not a bad idea Yucky. I'm heading to bead this trip back home has been tiring."

"What are you planning child?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing Momma. Ilinca instead of the blue dress can I wear the red one."

"What red dress?" Ilie asked.

"The dress with the v neck on the back." Ari said.

"Yeah sure." Ilie said. "Marcel, can I talk to you?"

"Yes." Marcel said and they walked inside the house.

_Lijah, this girl is planning something and is going to be big._ Lizzie said.

_Yeah I've noticed. She's worse than you._ Elijah replied.

_I've noticed that too. She gets that craziness from her Uncle Nik. She's very impulsive and for her it works better than Nik but I'm scared she's going to get hurt._ Lizzie added.

_That has me preoccupied too. Lais you got to understand that outside of this family the only person she had opened to was to Henry and she's going to hurt him and in the way she's going to hurt herself._ Elijah replied.

_So there's nothing we could do?_ Lizzie questioned.

_Right now she's very determined._ Elijah answered.

Ilie and Marcel walked back outside.

"What's happening?" Klaus asked.

"I'm going to be a Mom." Ilie answered.

"Is that the reason you didn't turn vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure if I got pregnant." Ilie answered.

"You hurt her Mate and I will dagger you myself." Klaus answered.

"I understand." Marcel said.

"Good." Kol replied.

After a while the girls went inside to help Ilie move her things to Marcel's room. Elijah hadn't liked that but there was nothing he could do about it. Lizzie hadn't seen so Elijah so overprotective.

"Now that you're all home. We are leaving." Klaus said.

"He's taking me to Italy." Caroline said smiling.

"Have a safe trip. When are you leaving?" Lizzie asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Caroline replied.

"What are you still doing here?" Elijah asked Henry.

"Lijah be nice." Lizzie replied.

"You can leave now." Klaus said to Henry.

Henry just nodded and got up and helped the girl to stand up and left.

"You have him compelled?" Lizzie asked.

"It's better than dead." Klaus responded.

"That way he has no way of running." Kol said.

"Whose idea was it?" Elijah asked.

"The idea was of my beautiful wife." Kol said.

"What I had to play the Nik's cards." Elena replied. "I remembered how he told Stefan to turn off his emotions in the gym."

"You made him turn off his emotions?" Lizzie asked.

"No that would be too cruel." Elena replied.

"I only told him that he needed to be close to me to protect me."

"I don't know if I could agree with that." Lizzie replied.

"Hey if he had told him to turn off his emotions he wouldn't be feeling jealous at the moment." Kol added. "That's the whole point."

"So who is the girl?" Elijah asked.

"As far as I know she's looking for her parents." Klaus replied.

"So what's going to happen tomorrow that you leave?" Lizzie questioned.

"I haven't given it a thought but I'll come up with something tomorrow." Klaus responded.

"How long are you going to be in Italy?" Elena asked.

"We still don't know." Caroline replied.

"We should go somewhere too." Kol said to Elena.

"I want to spend some time with the butterflies first." Elena replied.

"What if we go baby shopping to New York?" Rebekah asked. "Oh what if she's expecting more than one? We will need a Doctor we can trust."

"Meredith." Elena and Lizzie replied at the same time and then laughed.

* * *

_**I have a dilemma who should I pair Ari with? Brian or Henry? I still haven't figure out what Ari's up to. Any suggestions?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello lovelies! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I don't own anything TVD only my own OC's.**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Caroline looked at Klaus.

"We can wait for next week love." Klaus answered.

"Thank you Nik." Caroline added.

They all walked in the house and were in the living room. Few minutes later Ari came out of the room all dressed up.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked her.

"I'm going out to see Brian." Ari answered.

He let her go. That's when he noticed that it was him that she was interested in. She might had opened up to Henry but it was Brian who really knew her. They had been arguing for the last forty-five minutes arguing about what they were doing tonight when they heard the slamming of the door.

"We are not friends anymore. You're nothing to me. So you get far away from me before I rip your heart out." Ari replied.

_Lijah, go before she does something she might regret._ Lizzie said.

He got up and as he walked towards the door the door opened. Ari ran towards his arms.

"What happened butterball?" Elijah asked.

"He compelled Brian to hate me!" Ari screamed.

"I think we could move the shopping to another day?" Rebekah questioned.

"Yes." Lizzie replied.

"We could leave tonight." Ari added.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. I already was packed."

Elijah was still holding her closer to him. He couldn't believe Henry could hurt his butterball like that. He was getting angry. He wasn't the one that acted out in impulses. He kissed his little girl.

"Thank you Daddy."

They all got everything ready. Klaus called the pilot to have the jet ready. They said their goodbyes and their ladies were on their way to New York for the whole week. After they had left Klaus called Henry.

"You're not allowed to turn off your emotions. You're not allowed to leave this mansion." Klaus said.

After talking to him Klaus told him to walk out to the porch as fast as he could before he regretted letting him live. He went to the kitchen to grab a blood bag from the refrigerator when Elijah heard voices outside.

"_I lost her." Henry said._

"_Hen, you couldn't lose something that it was never yours. You lost her friendship and trust." Victoria said. _

"_I thought that she liked me."_

"_Henry, she liked you as her best friend. She could talk to you about things she couldn't talk with Brian. She didn't want to tag him along with all the supernatural events."_

"_How could you tell?" Henry asked._

"_By the fact of how she acted around him and how she didn't compelled him." She said getting up. "Truly, I agree with her. If I were her I wouldn't want to do anything with you."_

"_Gee thanks." Henry said._

"_What were you thinking idiot?" Victoria asked._

"_I thought that with him out of the way I would have had a chance with her." Henry said._

Elijah walked towards the door. "If you had been honest with her you surely would had that chance with her."

"I've never meant to hurt her." Henry said.

"But you did." Elijah said and then walked away.

_Lais, how's my butterball?_ Lijah asked.

_She's better. Bekah is making her laugh._ Lizzie replied.

_Let me know when you arrive at New York._ Elijah added.

_I will._ Lizzie said.

He got to his desk and began to check on his business. He wasn't concentrating. He needed to walk out to have some break. He walked through the cemetery.

_Elijah, what's wrong?_ Lizzie asked him.

_It's just that my butterflies are not little girls anymore stuck in the why's phase._ Elijah added.

_We knew this day was going to come sooner or later._ Lizzie said.

_I miss you already._ Elijah added.

_It's only for a few days Lijah. We could travel to Australia before Ilie has her baby._ Lizzie replied.

_I don't know._ Lijah said.

_Well we just landed and these girls want to go shopping already._ Lizzie said.

He walked back home. Klaus seemed happy. Kol looked amused.

"What's happening here?" Elijah asked.

"Um nothing is there happening. Where do you get that idea?" Kol asked.

"You and Klaus are looking suspicious." Elijah answered.

"That's nonsense." Kol replied.

"Hmm." Elijah answered. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Party pooper." Klaus said.

He really wanted to know what they were planning but they wouldn't budge with anything. He then had to wait till the so moment to find out the truth. Apparently they used the time he had stepped out to start planning.

"Elijah, we are going out do you want to accompany us?" Kol asked.

"Yes why not?" Elijah answered with another question.

They went to a bar. Marcel, Matt, Kol, Klaus and Elijah sat on the bar and ordered their drinks. They looked around.

"Matt, what's on your mind?" Klaus asked.

"This place is nothing like the Grill." Matt replied.

"I can agree to that." Klaus said.

A blonde girl entered the bar and started smiling at Klaus.

"Sorry sweetheart but I'm already married."

"So why alone?" She asked him.

"Our beautiful wives went 'baby' shopping." Kol answered.

She had a confused look. Klaus was getting exasperated and compelled her to leave them alone.

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

If she was human she would already be tired.

"Can we stop for something to eat?" Tahnee asked.

"Yeah where could we go?" Caroline asked.

"Momma, we could go to the place Daddy took us the last time." Ari replied.

She told them where it was and they started driving towards that place. It was their last night in New York. She was ready to head home and be with her man.

"I'm sorry but I don't have you on the list."

"You're going to let us in. It was your mistake. You put our last name for another day."

They guy repeated after Elena and guided them to their table and gave them the menus. He called a waiter so they could take the orders for their drinks. The girls ordered their drinks and looked some more at the menus before deciding what to eat.

"Rebekah, you're so quiet. What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"Since we moved from Mystic Falls this would be the first time Matt and I are separated." Rebekah replied.

"By now Klaus would have already drowned them all in all the liquor in the nearest bar." Caroline added.

"That's what I fear the most." Rebekah answered.

"Don't worry Bekah. Matt now can tolerate the alcohol." Caroline replied.

"Momma, who are we going to call?" Ilie asked.

"We'll call her when we get to our room." Lizzie replied.

"Okay."

"Nattie, that guy with the black and white stripes has been cocking you since we got here." Tahnee replied.

She turned around and the guy smiled at her. She plastered a smile and then she returned her focused on her family.

"No. He's totally not my style." Nattie said.

"Dang girl you're so picky." Ilie said.

"You're worse than Elizabeth Bennett." Tahnee replied.

"No I am not."

"No fighting." Lizzie replied.

After they had their dinner they started walking towards their car. She felt that they were being followed. She turned around and it was the same guy from the restaurant.

"Why are you following us?" Lizzie compelled him.

"I just wanted to know her name and have her phone number. She's pretty." He replied.

"She's not giving you her name or number. Who are you?"

"I'm Charles Corbett." He replied.

"I'm Natalia." Nattie replied.

"You will not look for her. You're going to smile every time you remember her. If they asked you of her or why aren't you looking for her you will answer that you met her in a restaurant and if you meet again it was destined to happen."

He repeated everything Lizzie said and they walked away.

"Momma, that was crazy." Ilie said.

"Don't ever underestimate a Mother's love." Lizzie said. "You'll know that soon enough."

When they got to the hotel and where safely in their hotel room Lizzie and Ilie spelled the room so nobody could hear.

"Hello may I speak with Dr. Meredith Fell."

"Hold a second." She said and put her on hold. "Hello this is Meredith."

"Hello Meredith it's me Lizzie. We need your help. You're the only one we could trust."

"You know this side of the conversation can be heard right?" Meredith asked.

"I know. One of the butterflies is expecting." Lizzie replied.

"Oh." Meredith answered. "Look, I'll figure a way to work something but I'll call you soon. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's okay. Thank you."

"You're welcomed."

She ended the phone call and looked at all of them who were really quiet.

"Momma, do you think she will help us?" Ilie asked.

"Yes she will." Elena answered.

"Okay it's getting late and we're flying home early in the morning." Lizzie said.

They all headed towards their rooms. She changed into her pajamas.

_Finally, I'm going to see you. This guys over here are up to something and they won't tell me._ Elijah said.

_It's weird when someone else is withholding something from you right?_ Lizzie asked.

_You know something?_ Elijah answered with another question.

_No but Elena, Caroline and Rebekah are being secretive about something and I want to know._ Lizzie replied.

Guess we have to wait. Elijah replied.

I talked to Meredith. She said that she will find a way and then she will call me. Lizzie replied.

Okay. Hey I really miss you. Elijah added.

I miss you too but I need to sleep. The trip is going to be long. Lizzie replied.

I love you. Elijah said.

I love you more.

She got in bed and closed her eyes. She was excited to go home. She wanted to see her man already. The next day she woke up before anyone else and began to get her things ready. The things they bought could be sent out from the hotel to their address.

One by one they started waking up. Ilie's first place to go was to the bathroom and puke. They got down for breakfast and returned to finish packing. Lizzie called the pilot to have the jet ready. They were going home. Lizzie noticed that Nattie, Tahnee and Ari were becoming more overprotective of their sister and unborn baby.

"Momma, is it really this horrible?" Ilie asked.

"Oh baby yes and I had it worse than you do and adding to the fact that I had a high risk pregnancy. Your Dad wouldn't let me do anything." Lizzie replied as they were getting inside the jet.

"When did it stop?" Ilie asked.

"The nauseas and vomiting till the sixth month. I didn't mind the sleeping though." Lizzie said. "But I don't know if it will be the same with you."

"Do you think I'm going to have many kids as you?" Ilie asked.

"I don't know." Lizzie said.

"Momma, I'm scared." Ilie said.

"I know baby but it will get better." Lizzie replied. "When you get to hold them it's going to be worth it."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello Lovelies! Here's the chapter. There's one more chapter left. I don't own any TVD characters just my own OC's. I can't wait to see the Salvatore's brothers torturing Elena. Hmm. I can't keep wondering what's going to be Caroline's reaction when she finds out there's going to be a mini Klaus soon.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Elijah heard the car enter the gate and they all walked outside. He still wanted to know what was his brothers were planning. They all got down from the truck. His four butterflies flashed towards him.

"Dad, we missed you." Tahnee said.

"Hm." He replied. "Where's my beautiful wife?"

"We left her in the airport." Nattie said.

Lizzie laughed. "You're grounded."

"Nah I'm not." Nattie replied.

"What is he still doing here?" Ari asked as she glared towards Henry.

"His mission is not complete." Klaus answered.

Ari stuck her tongue out at Klaus. Elijah chuckled.

"If you had been someone else your heart would be out."

"But I'm not. Uncle Kol, Uncle Nik is bothering me!" Ari screamed.

"Nik, stop bothering Ari." Kol replied.

Klaus looked at Henry and Henry got his phone out. They all helped getting their things inside and took them to their rooms.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Ari said. "Let's make some lunch. Piggy back."

"Aren't you big enough for that?" Elijah asked with a serious face.

"No I'll always be your little butterball." Ari answered.

"I heard piggy back and I'm in." Tahnee said and flashed towards Elijah.

"I want in too." Nattie said.

They were all set. It was only Ilie who was left behind. He extended his arms. She smirked. He carried her in his arms. To the kitchen it was. Everyone knew that when Elijah was in the kitchen with the butterflies no one else was to set a foot in the kitchen.

"What about me?" Kol asked.

"You can ask your wife." Elijah replied.

Ilie had spelled the room so no noise from outside could be heard and no one could hear what they were saying. They were almost finished it only needed the last touches. They got out and to their surprise they had a visitor.

"Brian, what are you doing here? You hated me remember?" Ari said.

"Ari what I said I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it. Please forgive me."

She cried and ran to his arms and kissed him. He looked at Klaus who was smirking and looked at Kol who didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or kill Brian.

"That's what you were hiding from me?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Kol answered.

"Hm." Elijah answered.

"Brian we need to talk there's something I have to tell you. Let's walk." Ari said.

"Sure." Brian replied.

He watched them walk away talking.

"What do you think?" Rebekah asked.

"What?" Elijah replied with another question.

"Yeah do you think he will accept the fact that she's a vampire?" Rebekah asked.

"More important will he become one for her." Ilie said.

"I don't know." Elijah said still looking where they walked to.

"I can't hear anything!" Kol stated angrily.

"Well, it would be rude. That's why she walked far away you know." Ilie said.

"That's not rude. That's been informed of his intentions." Kol added.

"Oh you're worst than the Adam's family!" Ilie replied.

"Wait till you have yours." Elijah replied. "Let's see how overprotective you become and then we can talk."

"Deal." Ilie replied.

He saw them walking back holding hands. He knew that they couldn't hear what they were saying because Ilie had used a spell.

_That daughter of yours is really sneaky._ Elijah said.

_She's your daughter too you know. She's protecting her little sister privacy._ Lizzie added.

_I know. She can be kind of overprotective._ Elijah retorted.

_Yeah she can. Can you hear?_ Lizzie said.

"What's that I hear?" Klaus asked.

"It's like a combination of a butterfly with something else." Rebekah said.

Nattie got her ear on Ilie's belly and smile. "There's three heartbeats. Three heartbeats. I'm going to be an aunt of three kids at the same time yay!"

"Hey keep your voice to a minimum. We can hear you." Tahnee said.

"You just want to outdo me." Nattie replied.

Tahnee smirked. Marcel was quiet. He didn't even blink.

"It's going to be okay Marcel. They change your world put it upside down but everything is worth it every second of it." Elijah replied.

When Ari and Brian got to where they were standing the spell broke.

"What's happening here?" Ari asked.

"Three heartbeats." Tahnee and Nattie said at the same time.

"What's with you?" Elijah asked.

"Brian knows the truth." Ari said.

"So we kill him?" Kol asked.

"No Uncle Kol." Ari replied. "He wants to be one. Daddy, can you do it?"

"Is it really what you want?" Elijah asked Brian.

"Yes."

"I'll do it." Elijah replied.

"I just I can't be there. Ilie, can you spell it?"

"Yeah I will."

~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~

_Oh my she really likes him._ Lizzie replied.

_I noticed._ Elijah replied.

Later that night Ilie had spelled the room so Ari couldn't hear anything. The spell would break once he woke up as a vampire. Ilie would be able to make him a ring. He smiled once he saw her.

"Brian, what's wrong?" Ari asked.

"You." Brian said pointing towards Henry. "It was her decision to make not yours."

"Let's take a walk." Ari said walking towards him and reached for his hand. "Come, I'm going to show you my secret place."

He followed her. Ilie spelled them so they could talk freely without any ears around them.

"You may go now." Klaus said to Henry.

"What did you tell him?" Elijah asked Klaus.

"He made the mess he needed to clean it. He's worst punishment would be to see her smile at someone else. He would feel her happiness with someone else." Klaus answered.

"That is kind of evil Uncle Nik." Tahnee replied.

"Evil was what he did." Nattie replied.

"Well, yeah it was." Tahnee added.

Seconds passed, minutes passed, hours passed, days passed and months passed before they knew it the day was finally here. Ilie was about to give birth.

"I can't Mama." Ilie replied.

"Yes you can one more time just like I have been teaching you." Lizzie replied. "Come on baby you can do it."

"Okay one more time." Ilie answered.

"Okay. Push." Meredith said.

Lizzie heard the cries of the baby. She couldn't believe she was a grandmother.

"Ilie, you'll have to push some more. You got this."

Marcel gave Ilie a kiss. "You can do this babe."

Minutes later, Ilie had finished giving birth to two boys and one girl. Everyone was so happy passing the babies like hot potatoes. Marcel wouldn't leave from Ilie's side.

"Now, you'll understand when boys come looking for your little girl." Elijah said entering the room. "The moment you realize that she's a big girl but in your eyes she's still your little girl. I had four but lucky for you it's that you only have one."

"Lijah, please." Lizzie added.

"Momma, is Dad still fighting?" Ilie asked waking up.

"I'll never stop my beautiful butterspice." Elijah replied kissing her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Lizzie asked.

"Like if a train passed through me." Ilie said.

"I know the feeling." Lizzie added.

"I'm leaving now. If you need anything you know where to contact me."

"Thank you Meredith for everything." Lizzie said.

"You're welcomed."

"Thank you Doctor." Ilie said.

"Please call me Meredith."

Elena accompanied Meredith to the door. Lizzie knew she was happy to see Alaric and Meredith. She missed them. She hadn't been able to see them because of Meredith's job at the hospital. Everyone was taking turns with the triplets.

"So what are you naming the kids?" Kol asked.

"Our firstborn son name is Anton, our second born name is Matthias, and our princess name is Talianna." Marcel replied.

"So when are you two going to plan your vacation?" Ilie asked.

"We start planning it when you start feeling better." Lizzie answered.

"Momma, I've got Marcel to help me and I've got the whole gang to help me. You two need some time alone." Ilie added.

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked unsure.

"Yes Momma I am. If something happens we'll call you. Just don't take too long."

"I know the place just for the both of you." Nattie said holding little Talianna.

"Oh and where are you sending us butterstraws?"

"We want to send you to Majorca, Spain."

"You really want to get rid of us?" Lizzie asked.

They received mixed answers. She couldn't contain the laughter. Her butterflies were crazy and added to the blend if Lizzie and Elijah were involved.

"We're leaving but in four weeks." Elijah added walking towards Nattie. "Hand me my granddaughter."

Nattie started pouting. They all knew who would be head to head for that little girl. Lizzie kicked Marcel out. She was going to take care of her butterfly before she left to Spain. Before leaving the room he kissed Ilie. They took turns feeding the baby during the night.

Two weeks had gone by and all the girls had decided to go shopping for Lizzie's and Elijah's trip and have everything ready. They were coming out of the boutique when they were face to face with Charles Corbett.

"Now that's a beautiful surprise." Charles said. "Are you here on vacations?"

"No I happen to live here." Nattie said.

"It's a lively life here." Charles said.

"They say it is. I'm not a big fan of going out at night."

"You wouldn't mind giving me a tour no?" Charles said.

She looked at Lizzie. Lizzie could see she liked him and he liked her. She nodded her head but she wouldn't leave her alone hundred percent.

"_What's your favorite food?" Charles asked._

"_Anything Switzerland related but it's so hard to find ingredients. I'd settled for Italian as my second favorite. What about you?"_

"_I haven't really tasted food from Switzerland. My favorite food is Italian and my second favorite is Indian food. You're not underage right? I wouldn't want to get into legal problems."_

_She giggled. "No you don't have to worry about that. We're older than eighteen."_

"_What do you mean by 'we?'" Charles asked._

"_I'm a quadruplet. I'm the third born."_

"_Wow."_

"_What do you think of twilight?" Nattie asked._

"_It's the worst books/movies ever. I prefer more Bram Stroke's Dracula not some sparkly vampire. My little sister is obsessed with them."_

_"Mine too."_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello lovelies. Sorry it took so long to update but I didn't know how to end the story. I hope you like it._**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Elijah was keeping his thoughts to himself and she was doing the same thing. From where he was standing he could see her seating down in the beach towel in the sand looking to the sea.

"What are you thinking Lizzie?" Elijah asked as he was walking towards her.

"I was thinking of my childhood years. I remember my Dad telling me about me being a witch and I shook my head and told him I wanted to be like Elijah."

"What did he said?" Elijah asked.

"He only gave me a quizzical look and said, 'we will see' and I guess that I'm what I wanted to be when I was five." Lizzie asked. "Lijah, I think I'm ready to talk to Milenka."

He sat behind her and kissed her neck. "What made you think of that?"

"Laurie loved the ocean remember? I think it's time to get answers and it's time for her to get to know what's happening in my life."

"Hasn't Nikki told her about your life?" Elijah asked.

"I told her not to do it. Elijah, could we go before we go back home?"

"Yes." He replied as he turned her around to face him and gave her a kiss in the neck.

He wanted more than a kiss. She giggled.

"Elijah, we're in a public place." Lizzie replied.

"They don't like it here. It's scary." Elijah replied.

"I love you Elijah." Lizzie said.

"I love you more." Elijah replied as he picked her up.

He knew how shy she was of being watched. He still couldn't believe it that she was his. He had helped bring her into this world, saw her grow up. She had started hanging with a boy he had felt a pang of jealousy.

"If only I had known." Lizzie said.

"You were fifteen." Elijah replied.

"I have been in love with you since I was five Lijah."

He pulled her closer to him. "But now you're mine."

She giggled. "I have always being Lijah."

Few hours later they started packing ready to leave Spain. They had been there for three weeks. They missed their girls and grandkids.

"Nobody has loved you as I have." Lizzie replied as they were getting off their plane once they landed in Romania.

The car they had rented had not even put in parking when the door of the house opened and Milenka walked out not knowing who was arriving. Elijah could tell that Milenka was nervous and was pacing around not knowing who had entered her property.

Elijah put the car on parking and then turned off the car. Few seconds later, Lizzie opened the door and stepped out of the car. They ran towards each other and hugged and kissed each other.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, you needed to heal. I understand that part."

"I just lashed out on you. You didn't deserve it."

"In some degree I did. I knew a lot of things that hurt you and I just sat and watched you cry yourself to sleep."

"I've missed you." Lizzie said.

"I've missed you too but tell how those girls of yours are?" Milenka asked.

"Oh their big three of them decided they didn't want to be witches."

"They are really sneaky because while Ilie went to the past to know someone when they were human another one went to our time to get their hands on the original spell."

"So you're trying to say that she went to the past to be able to be Originals."

"Not only that but we are grandparents." Lizzie added. "She figured a way to make us all of us into Originals."

"In that sneaky part I can say that they are like their Mama." Milenka said. "How many grandkids?"

"There's only three, two boys and one girl."

"At least the Father will know what it means to protect a daughter against any potential candidate."

"That's the same thing I said." Elijah added.

Few hours later they were heading back to the airport to leave back to New Orleans. Elijah felt good that Lizzie had made peace with Milenka and knowing that she was doing well. The pilot had let them know that they needed to fasten their seatbelts. They were about to land in New Orleans.

He felt giddy. Elijah and Lizzie looked at each other and then kissed. The plane landed and they got down and drove all the way home without the family knowing they were coming home. At the noise of the car entering the property they all got out to see who had arrived.

"Daddy!" Ari yelled as soon as he got off the truck. "I've missed you!"

"Ari, please tell me you didn't drive your Uncle Nik crazy." Lizzie said.

"She almost did. Lucky for her she had Brian to steer her away." Klaus replied.

"He threatened me." Ari said pointing towards Klaus.

"I didn't threaten you."

Elijah looked at Ari. He knew she liked to make Klaus lose his patience but he wouldn't hurt her. Elijah knew that his brothers and sister had his daughters over protected and spoiled. Of the four daughters they had Ari was the only one that shared artistic talent as Klaus.

"Where's Kol and Elena?" Lizzie asked.

"They went to Dallas, Texas. They'll be back tomorrow evening." Caroline replied.

Ilie gave her little girl to Elijah. "Mama, I found a way to be a hybrid. A witch and a vampire."

"I knew you would figure it out." Lizzie replied.

"Yeah, I went back in time and kind of used grandma." Ilie said.

"You kind of?" Rebekah asked. "She had us fooled just like her sister did."

"Oh please it's not like if she's made of candy." Ilie replied.

"She's still your grandmother young lady." Elijah replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I figure that out too."

_Elijah, you've got to understand her. She might not be like Ari but she really looks up to you and loves you. She can't understand why her grandma tried to kill you._

_Thanks. How did she manage to fool us?_

_She learned from the Master, Lijah._

_Yeah, I've noticed._

"I still can't understand how they didn't caught up earlier how close your relationship was."

~TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD~

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah you were so obvious about how both of you felt towards each other. Oh and I met that wench of doppelganger."

"I didn't think people would noticed." Lizzie added.

"Oh that Tatia did. She was more annoying than stink of a wet dog." Ilie said. "She wanted Dad wrapped into her little fingers."

"What did you do?" Lizzie asked.

"Me nothing Grandma Esther did. I just gave her the idea of using her." Ilie replied. "Oh and the fact that I made her walk into the wall. What? She only got what she deserved."

Elijah shook his head. "What did you tell my Mother?"

"I only said what I heard from Tatia when she noticed that Dad only had eyes for Mama. She was angry that she wanted Elijah at her feet too. Grandma almost chew me out because of that wench and that's when I gave her the idea of using her for the spell she was going to use."

"How did you made her walk into the wall?" Elena asked as they entered the house.

"I got a little angry and I blinded her and she walked into the wall it was kind of funny. I'd wished I had videotaped it oh and you two the caves huh?"

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"It was the time when Uncle Henrik died. Don't worry I don't want those kind of images in my head." Ilie replied. "Besides, I got to spend time with him. Mama, he really loved you."

"I'd wish he was here with us." Tahnee said.

They heard a car enter the property and knew who might be. This time they waited inside. The doors of the car opened and closed. They weren't expected to come so earlier.

"I'm crushed." Kol said putting his hand in his heart. "You didn't come out to receive us."

"Please Kol don't be so over dramatic." Klaus said.

"I'd supposed you went out for them right?" Kol said pointing towards Elijah and Lizzie.

"Yeah well they happen to be my parents." Ari replied.

"And I happen to be your Uncle." Kol said.

"Yeah but I saw you two days ago. I haven't seen them." Ari said with so much sadness.

"Point taken my little bumblebee." Kol said giving her a kiss.

"How was your trip?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Is Jonsi really that good looking?" Rebekah asked.

"Nah." Kol said.

"He's not that cute in person." Elena replied. "But he has the cutest voice ever."

Lizzie had been looking at Kol's face and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kol asked.

"You."

"Ha. Ha." Kol replied and looked at Elijah. "Give me my grandniece."

"No."

"Lijah, don't be such a sleazebag." Kol argued.

"Don't make me do it Kol." Elijah replied.

"Do what?" Kol questioned.

"Dagger you."

"You wouldn't. Then you'll become like your stinky brother here."

"Watch it Kol or I would do it." Klaus responded.

"Lijah, just give him Tali." Lizzie said getting the baby from Elijah's arms and kissed her.

Kol extended his arms with a smile on his face.

"Let's eat outside. It's a beautiful night." Caroline said.

"What should we eat?" Ilie asked.

"Let's make sandwiches it's easier." Lizzie replied.

Caroline and Lizzie were in charge of cleaning outside. Rebekah and Elena were in charge of setting up the table. Ilie was in charge of the drinks. Everyone had a task to do. They had different baskets with sandwiches. Elijah and Lizzie had picky daughters. Elijah, Klaus and Kol carried the baskets outside. Marcel carried the drinks.

After eating dinner some made plans to go out into the city. Some made plans to stay do something else. Lizzie and her four butterflies headed out for the night. She wanted some quality time with them. They walked throughout the French Quarter and went from shopping and finally relaxing in a bar.

"Tatiana." A deep male accented voice said.

They all turned around. Lizzie knew who he was by what her daughter had told her. She glanced at Tahnee and she had this light in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tahnee asked.

"You told me that if I wanted to follow you to look for you in New Orleans." He said. "Woman, I'll follow you wherever you want to go. Te iubesc."

She was speechless. They were all speechless. Lizzie didn't even know what to say. She looked at Tahnee and she was still silent.

"Ar trebui să plec." He replied as he turned around.

"Nu." She replied getting down from the stool. "Te iubesc."

_Lijah, I know now why Tahnee didn't want to be a witch._

_Don't tell me it was that guy she talked about when they returned home from staying with Nikki all summer long._

_That's the one._

_He is here?_

_Yes he is. Oh my shoots Elijah if there was a contest to see who would be the overprotective father of the year you would win it._

"In a few more minutes Daddy is going to come bursting through that door." Ari said. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"And you are?" Elijah asked.

"My name is Serghei Ionescu." He said extending his hand towards Elijah.

"See? I told you." Ari said.

"Shush it Arianna." Ilie said.

Elijah extended his arms and they shook hands. "Come and join the rest of the family."

"Oh boy. You're in for a treat." Nattie said.

"Good luck." Ari replied. "Oh Uncle Nik might want some head rolling."

"Please don't scare him. Uncle Nik isn't that bad." Tahnee said and looked around. "Okay only a little."

_She seems happy._

_She's my little girl. _Elijah replied.

_Oh get over it Lijah. They are happy and that's what matters. I love you._

_Thank you for my beautiful girls and for your love. Te iubesc._

* * *

**_I hope you all liked the ending!_**


End file.
